


The Final Master and His Servants

by RosyPalms



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Breast Fucking, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hangover, Happy Sex, Harems, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Outdoor Sex, Party, Pirates, Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: As the Master of many of humanity's most outstanding beauties, it's no surprise that Ritsuka Fujimaru gets laid a lot. These are some of the saucier episodes between him and his many Servants.
Relationships: Atalanta | Archer of Red/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Francis Drake | Rider/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Marie Antoinette | Rider, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach | Lancer, Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Leonardo da Vinci | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Marie Antoinette | Rider/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger, Marie Antoinette | Rider/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler, Marie Antoinette | Rider/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Comments: 160
Kudos: 277





	1. Mash's Wake-Up Call

The morning of a new Rayshift. Chaldea’s staff was busy preparing for the next step towards humanity’s salvation, except for two. Ritsuka, humanities last Master was still in bed, mostly because of his loyal Servant, Mash.

He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. Kneeling before him, with her lips wrapped around his cock, was Mash. She looked up at him with her big, pretty eyes while diligently sucked him off. It felt great. Her lips were wonderfully soft, and her tongue kept busy by licking every nook and cranny of his glans. She traced his slit and tried to dig into it one moment, only to tenderly wrap her tongue around it the next. She did all that while holding his gaze and running her hands across his chest and stomach.

“It feels so good, Mash,” Ritsuka said and petted her hair. Her eyes twinkled with pleasure. “You are so naughty.” At this, Mash pulled away. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, not because she was starved for air though. She was panting excitedly.

“No, I’m not!” she told him softly. Ritsuka smirked. She was cute when embarrassed.

“So, you’re not naughty, huh?” he mused, guiding Mash back to his cock. She accepted him with parted lips and an unfurled tongue. She moaned softly, as if she was relieved to finally taste him again. “You say that even though the first thing you did when you came in here was to offer me a blowjob?” Mash pulled away again to defend herself.

“T-that was just because Senpai’s erection was visible under the blanket! I only…” Her voice trailed off. She looked down at her hands in her lap and looked as if she was trying to sink into the floor. “…I couldn’t just leave it, after all.” Ritsuka chuckled to himself. They had been involved with each other like this for quite a while now, and she was still making excuses. He wondered if she would ever admit that she just wanted to have sex. Hoping that maybe today was the day, he decided to torment her a little more.

“So, you’re only doing me a favor then?”

“That’s right!” she said with a firm nod.

“I see. But then, how do you explain this?” her Master asked as he reached down behind her back. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it up. Ritsuka licked his lips at the sight of her butt. He loved it. Since her Servant outfit was so revealing, he had spent many an hour out in the field just ogling that shapely ass. Even now, when she was wearing pantyhose, it looked absolutely amazing. If time hadn’t been of the essence, he might have invited her onto the bed to get a much closer look. However, he had a point to make.

“Those are some racy panties you’re wearing there, Mash,” he said, tracing the waistband of a rather fancy looking thong through her pantyhose. “That’s not something a good girl wears, is it? It’s more like something you put on to drive a man wild. Why would you be wearing something so risqué?” he asked innocently. Mash pressed her lips together for a moment.

“I thought you might like it, Senpai…” she mumbled. Pleased with her honesty, he cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her.

“I do! Can’t you tell?” he asked, nodding towards his crotch. Mash swallowed audibly at the sight of his twitching penis. “I’m all excited because of you, and I expect you to take responsibility, and in a timely manner. Duty calls, after all.” Mash looked shocked. It seemed as if she had forgotten all about Chaldea during her time on her knees.

“Yes, Master!”

Shortly thereafter, Ritsuka was clawing at the sheets. Mash had gone into overdrive, dead-set on making her Master cum. Her head was bobbing up and down rapidly. Accordingly, her lips gave his dick a nice, firm rubbing, while one of her hands jerked him off at the base to make him cum faster. Her tongue writhed all over his glans and lapped up any pre-cum he leaked. He may not have gotten her to admit that she was a naughty girl, but he had certainly managed to make her act the part.

“Mash, get ready,” he groaned through gritted teeth. She looked up at him expectantly, but never stopped sucking. A grin appeared on Ritsuka’s face. If Mash was so eager for it, he wanted to give her a big reward for her service. He held it for as long as he could, but he just couldn’t take it.

He released his load and reflexively grabbed Mash’s head with both hands to hold her down. He heard her muffled moans, felt her mouth undulating around him as she swallowed his thick milk. She tickled his frenulum with her tongue incessantly and managed to tease one more shot out of him when he thought he had spent all he had had.

When Ritsuka’s cock, now mostly flaccid, slipped from her soft lips, it was sparkly clean, if covered in saliva. He cupped Mash’s face again in his hands and pulled her up far enough for a kiss.

“That was great, Mash. Thank you,” he said. She smiled brightly.

“Any time, Master,” she replied softly. For a long moment they just stared at one another. Then, Mash snapped out of her stupor, got onto her feet and cleared her throat. Her face was still red. “You should get dressed now, Senpai. Everyone’s waiting for us!”

Feeling refreshed and highly motivated, Mash and her Master got on their way shortly thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been playing FGO lately. The game's pretty crap, but we don't play it for the riveting gameplay, do we? No, it's the waifus we want, and they are pretty good, as expected of the franchise that gave us Rin Tohsaka, no?
> 
> I already have some ideas for future chapters, so stay tuned! Or not. Do whatever.


	2. French Debauchery

By its very nature Chaldea was a wonderous place, and sometimes, when Heroes cross paths that were never meant to coexist, the most astounding things happened. One such occasion took place late at night in Fujimaru’s bedroom.

A lithe young beauty stood in the middle of the room. The unsteady low light of candles seemed to caress her lithe body. Her slender frame was covered in flawless skin, pale enough to give the impression that it had never been exposed to the sun. Her blonde hair was tied into two pigtails that fell past her narrow shoulders, occasionally brushing against her petit breasts. Delight was plain on every feature of her face, from her shining blue eyes, over her cute nose to her smiling lips, curled into a smile.

Marie Antoinette extended a hand and caressed the cheek of the young woman kneeling before her. She and Marie shared many features, yet looked nothing alike. She, too, was blonde, though her hair resembled the color of wheat more so than Marie’s platinum blonde locks. Her eyes were blue as well, though the did not evoke the clear sky like Marie’s did. Hers were two deeply blue sapphires, mesmerizing to behold. Where Marie’s stature was girlish, hers was altogether more mature. Many battles had hardened her body to some extent, but it did nothing to take away from her broad, inviting hips, her plush posterior, or her luscious bosom. Everything about the maiden or Orleans was eye-catching, even the fact that her hands were bound behind her back by a velvet ribbon. Marie chuckled to herself.

“I told you you would be mine, dear Jeanne, and thanks to Master, here we are.” Jeanne glanced at their master. He was sitting in the shadows, watching the proceedings. She could not see his face through the gloom, though she somehow got the feeling he was smiling. She directed her attention back to the queen and swallowed a lump in her throat. “Though I must admit, he really outdid himself. I wished for the impossible, yet he managed to exceed not only my expectations, but my wildest dreams!” she said gleefully.

Marie wasn’t referring to the other Jeanne, the Dragon Witch. She was identical to the saint, except for a slightly paler hue of skin and hair, as well as burning topazes where the original had sapphires. Bound the same way the maiden was, she knelt behind the queen.

“Shall we begin?” Marie asked, shooting her benefactor a sideways glance. The response, if there had been one, was lost on the twins, though Marie’s smile grew. A graceful royal hand moved underneath Jeanne’s chin and gently guided her to the queen’s smooth pussy. Jeanne drew shuddering breaths as she inched closer.

“This seems… entirely improper,” she whispered. Marie smiled at her kindly.

“You don’t want to, sweet Jeanne?” The maiden’s blush deepened.

“I think what’s most improper of all is… that I do,” she replied and closed the minimal distance between them of her own accord. Marie sighed lustfully when she finally felt Jeanne’s lips on her own, and petted the maiden’s head. It was blissful how the saint engaged in slow, tender licking. She gradually worked to part Marie’s young labia as if to ask permission to delve deeper. The hot tongue slithered between her lips and danced about her clit. However, Marie could tell by how eager she was that Jeanne wanted to touch her deeply. Receiving cunnilingus from France’s national saint must’ve been the pinnacle of blasphemy, but even at that moment Marie could see nothing but purity when she looked at Jeanne. Pure devotion, pure love.

It was enough to make her heart melt, aside from the obvious melting Jeanne was facilitating between her thighs. However, there was still the other Jeanne to consider. Marie looked over her shoulder and was met by a glare.

“What’s the matter, Jeanne Noir? Aren’t you joining our lovemaking?” she asked. The Dragon Witch scoffed.

“This is a god damn disgrace! Who do you take me for to ju- “she raved, but the queen cut her off, placing a hand on her head.

“That attitude is exactly why you find yourself faced with my bum. In Germany they say something along the lines of “like and like belong together” Amadeus told me once. Now, I suggest you tend to your assigned duties,” Marie said, adding sweetly, “unless you want to disobey Master.” Jeanne Alter felt the queen pulling her closer. She resisted, glancing into the shadows where she knew her Master, her former enemy sat, watching the show. Was this his idea of punishment? Had the power gone to his head? It didn’t matter in the long run. When she had answered his summons, she had put her destiny in his hands. She resigned herself to her fate, and greeted Marie’s butt with an extended tongue.

It was truly a sight to behold. The Marie Antoinette, quivering and moaning unabashedly while she received oral pleasure on both ends from the Jeanne d’Arc. Despite her girlish physique, Marie sounded like a grown woman as she made her pleasure known. It was hardly surprising that she had the capacity to wallow in debauchery so, but it was astonishing how skilled at these things Jeanne and her darker clone appeared to be.

They worked like a well-oiled machine to make Marie weak in the knees. Jeanne’s face was positively buried between her legs, rubbed her face into her crotch and digging into her tender vagina with all the force her tongue could muster. Likewise, Jeanne Alter was assaulting her anus without reservation. It seemed as if the Dragon Witch didn’t do things in half-measures, which suited the queen just fine.

She felt the heat boiling inside her, threatening to spill out any second. She tensed up, and if she hadn’t had a good grip on her playmates, she might have fallen over. She restrained herself as long as she could. Her back arched like a bow getting pulled, and she even wrapped one leg around Jeanne’s shoulders in her ecstasy.

“Sacrebleu!” Marie cried when the proverbial dam broke. She trembled and twitched through her climax, barely staying on her feet. Meanwhile, Jeanne the saint found herself confronted with an overflowing pussy, and Jeanne the heretic felt supple butt cheeks trembling all around her face.

Once it was done, Marie’s face was flushed and she was panting. Her smile was as bright as the sun as she looked down upon her playmates.

“That was wonderful! Thank you, both of you!” The Jeanne’s were panting as well. The holy maiden smiled and kissed the hand the queen of France had extended. The Dragon Witch averted her eyes, blushing violently. Once she had regained some of her composure, Marie turned to their master once more.

“Thank you most of all, Fujimaru! This could not have happened if not for you, and while I appreciate you letting me have this,” she said while a lewd smiled appeared on her face, “I think it is about time for you to join us, Master.” Both Jeanne’s looked up at the sound of Ritsuka rising from his seat. He stepped into the light and approached Marie, casually embracing her before turning to the twins.

“I think you’re right, Marie,” he said, smiling. He was still dressed, though his excitement was obvious. Not only did his pants do a poor job of hiding it, Marie was running her hand along his erection, outlining it even more sharply.

His clothes were discarded quickly, and the ladies were led to his bed. Marie plopped onto the mattress, bouncing with a giggle, before leaning back and spreading her legs luxuriously. The Jeannes, hands still bound, Assumed positions on either side of her. Ritsuka licked his lips at the sight. Not only did Marie’s freshly licked pussy absolutely inviting, with both Jeannes bend over he got to behold two breathtaking full moons.

“Come, Master, it is time to pluck the Rose of Versailles,” the queen said playfully, spreading her labia for him. Ritsuka was not one to pass up such an invitation. He set his knees on the edge of the bed and placed his glans at her entrance. He and her hissed and moaned softly as he slipped inside.

“You did a good job of preparing her, Jeanne. To think that sliding all the way inside such a tight little hole could work so easily,” he said with a smirk.

“I take it you enjoy my embrace, Fujimaru? Because I find you delightfully filling,” Marie moaned.

“Very,” he answered and began moving. Marie’s pussy was very tight. Ritsuka had to take it slowly, lest he wanted to spill his seed prematurely. The soft, hot flesh caressing him was wonderful, as was the view of Marie’s body. Her tiny breasts bounced every time he pushed the last inch of his cock into her. They were to small to grope properly, so he simply ran his hands across the supple mounds. The caresses were met with moans of approval, so he kept at it while he steadily increased the speed of his thrusts.

Jeanne the saint was awestruck by the display. She couldn’t help but admire her Master as he fucked the queen. The smooth motions of his hips, the way his muscles moved, the sight of his cock emerging from Marie’s drenched hole, glistening, only to dive right back in a moment later was breathtaking. She wanted it, too, and with her hands still bound all she could do was rub her thighs together and wait.

“Don’t you think it’s unfair to only focus on her? She already got to cum…” Jeanne Alter opined. She gave their Master a dirty look. He was surprised for a moment. Then he chuckled softly.

“You’re right. Sorry, you two. I shouldn’t just ignore you,” he said apologetically, closely followed by gasps from the Jeannes. He had taken his hands off of Marie and slid them between their legs.

“T-this isn’t what I meant!” the Dragon Witch barked, though she couldn’t keep her voice down as her Master’s fingers dug into her. Neither could her saintly counterpart.

“It’s what you’re going to get until I’m done with Marie, but don’t worry. Both of you will get your turns,” he assured them as he plowed Marie still. Surprisingly, the queen did not seem to mind that her breasts went without stimulation now. She beamed at her three companions.

“What a wonderful view! Sweet Fujimaru,” she said, running dainty fingers across his stomach, “along with a beautiful Jeanne on either side! This is more breathtaking than the gardens of Versailles!” And she meant it, too, it seemed. Ritsuka felt Marie quivering around him, and the sensation quickly became stronger. Having not one, but three beauties gasping and moaning for him motivated him. He pounded Marie harder and harder, and he worked both maidens with more fervor. He prodded the saint’s butt hole with his thumb as an experiment, which elicited a surprised cry, but no complaints. Meanwhile, the witch wasn’t getting fingered so much as rubbed. He focused on her clit exclusively, and while she tried to keep her composure, the cute way her butt trembled in response to his actions was all the encouragement he needed to keep it up.

“Master! I’m cumming! Let’s do it together,” Marie cried.

“Gladly,” Ritsuka groaned. He was on the verge of losing it anyway. He kept up the thrusts and felt Marie tightening up around him. Ultimately, he released his load with a long, deep groan. He fired it as deeply as he could. The hot sensation in her deepest insides pushed Marie over the edge. She cried out and writhed as her second climax of the night washed over her. Her pussy undulated all around Ritsuka’s cock. It was delightful how it the soft flesh firmly grasped and squeezed him.

He and Marie giggled when he finally pulled out. He looked at the thoroughly fucked pussy expectantly, but no semen escaped her. The queen winked and stuck out her tongue playfully.

“I am anything but loose, Master!”

“Oh, I am very aware,” he answered. France’s last queen sat up and gave him a long kiss, which he fully embraced, literally. He pulled wet digits away from the maidens at their sides and hugged Marie for this last sweet bit of intimacy. For now, at least. When their lips parted, Marie spoke up first.

“I think you ought to show our friends some love now, Fujimaru,” she told him. His glanced at Jeanne and her evil counterpart. They were looking at him expectantly, faces flushed, thighs wet with need.

“Oh, I will.”

Saint Jeanne got to go first. Since she was already bent over the edge of the bed, Ritsuka made no effort to adjust her position. He simply came up behind her, admiring her luscious posterior, lined himself up with the dripping hole he had prepared, and entered.

She gasped at the unceremonious entrance, but he felt welcome inside her regardless. Jeanne’s pussy was mercifully not as tight as Marie. In its hot, slick embrace, he felt like he could cut loose a little without embarrassing himself, so he did. He grabbed her waist firmly and simply went to town. She was defenseless against him, bound as she was. Of course, she could have easily freed herself, but that would have gone against his orders.

Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of his hips meeting hers as well as the muffled moaning of a holy virgin experiencing things she was never meant to. It wasn’t their first time together, yet she still felt overwhelmed by the sensation of his hard cock carving out its place inside her. The fact that he was being rough with her only compounded the issue. She pressed her face into the mattress to hide her shame even as her hips worked by themselves to meet her Master’s thrusts halfway.

Ritsuka lost himself to the rhythm of their coupling. His eyes were glued to Jeanne’s beautiful butt. The way it bounced every time he slammed into it was lovely, and the noises she made were just as good. He felt himself hitting something deep inside, felt her pussy clenching around him whenever he did.

“Just look at them, doing it like monkeys… makes me sick,” Jeanne Alter mumbled on the sidelines. She squeaked when a pair of hands suddenly came up from behind to fondle her breasts.

“Are you feeling lonely, Dragon Witch?” Marie giggled. The fund didn’t last long though.

“Get off of me!” Jeanne growled and shoved her away. Surprisingly, Marie was not particularly offended by this. Instead, a mischievous smile crept onto her lips.

“Master, I think someone’s feeling left out. You should give her some attention soon,” she cooed. Ritsuka looked up and stared for a moment, hips moving relentlessly.

“Sorry, Alter, but that depends entirely upon when Jeanne over here is done,” he panted. The maiden prostrated in front of him whimpered into the mattress. “What was that, Jeanne?” She turned her face just enough for her mouth to be unobstructed. Marie and the other Jeanne got a good look at the hazy gaze of a thoroughly fucked maiden.

“I said you can finish anytime, Master. Please, I can’t take anymore…” With that said, Ritsuka went in for the finish. For another minute or so he plowed Jeanne hard, now accompanied by her clear, lustful moaning. Then, with a final thrust, he ejaculated inside her as he had done with Marie. Deep, as deep as he could reach, he fired his load, which was received by Jeanne with airy giggling.

When he pulled out, she was left breathless, strengthless, and completely sated. Meanwhile, her dark double stared at the still standing erection, glazed with holy water, as it were.

“Now for your turn, Jeanne…” Fujimaru said with a smile as he approached her. She knew she was in for just as rough of a pounding as her original self, and she braced herself for it.

“Wait, Master!” Marie chimed in. “I don’t think you should do the Dragon Witch as you have done the original.” Ritsuka raised an eyebrow.

“How come?”

“Well, since chastity was expected of her during her life, I think it was just fine for you to fuck Jeanne silly,” she told him, pointing at the saint. She was still spacing out, recovering from his onslaught. “However, this one hardly embodies such purity and ascetism, right?” Ritsuka nodded sagely.

“I see your point. Do you have any suggestions, then?” The queen’s sly smile widened.

“Of course, Fujimaru! I mean, since there is nothing the Dragon Witch wants than to be loved…” Marie said, which made the woman in question perk up. “…why not just do that?”

A short while later, the bed was creaking under heavy use. Jeanne Alter found herself pressed into the sheets, buried under her Master. Her legs rested on his shoulders to let him penetrate as deeply as possible, and he did it with insane vigor. She had initially tried to keep her calm, but at this point she was whimpering pathetically with each deep thrust. He touched her deeply, repeatedly, so much so that her hips felt like jelly. Even more amazing than the overwhelming fuck was the way he looked at her. He was so close, panting and moaning, eyes fixed upon hers.

She couldn’t help but cling to him. His chest was pressing against her breasts, his balls slapped against her over and over again. His hot breath washed over her face just the same way hers washed over his.

“H-how is this supposed to be “loving”?”, Jeanne panted. “You’re just banging me!” She didn’t get her answer from Fujimaru, but rather from the nosy queen that moved close enough to whisper into her ear.

“Of course he’s making love to you, silly Jeanne,” she cooed. “The way he keeps you pinned with no way to escape, that intense stare, the vigorous thrusting. Jeanne, right now Master is fucking you like you’re the only woman in the world, and like Adam undoubtedly did with Eve, he’s going to put a baby in you,” Jeanne Alter’s eyes widened at the last bit. Was that what was happening? Was he mating with her? Breeding her? Was he truly intent on…?

All thought ceased when he pressed his lips onto hers and came. Jeanne’s entire body tensed in that moment. She felt his glans, tightly pressed against her cervix, filling her up while his tongue gently caressed hers. 

When Ritsuka finally got off of her he looked down and saw an utterly exhausted Dragon Witch, panting and smiling lazily. Her gaze looked not quite focused. Not as vacant as the original’s, but lacking its usual edge to be sure. However, she was definitely looking at him, rather than through him.

“I’m… a servant… you can’t impregnate me, you idiot,” she told him bashfully. Ritsuka smiled. 

“Maybe, but I can try.” That simple answer was enough to make the Dragon Witch’s face turn bright red. She tried to hide a smile, which Ritsuka thought was cute.

“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed,” Marie said, who was still right next to them, watching.

“Shut up!” was all Jeanne Alter had to say to that.

After cleaning up. Ritsuka lay down next to Jeanne, the saint. She had fallen asleep while he had been busy with her twin and he didn’t want to wake her. Marie joined them, and with a little coaxing even Jeanne Alter could be convinced to cuddle with them.


	3. Kiyohime's Fiery Love

A dark room in Chaldaea. Nocturnal silence lay heavy over a sleeping body. His soft breath and the miniscule shifting of his covers melted into it. Everything was peaceful.

Yet, something shone in the dark. A maiden’s pure love, so bright, so pure, that her heart could not contain it. The glimmer rose from her thumping chest into a pair of amber eyes. They rested upon the sleeping man. The sight of him was like fuel for the blaze in her chest. Overwhelmed with love, she made a decision. Even in his sleep he called out to her. Not with words, but with his soul! She would heed the call. The only noise betraying her intensions was the soft shifting of cloth as robes came undone and quietly slid to the ground around her feet.

Ritsuka felt something weighing down on him. He tried to get more comfortable, but moving was difficult. On top of that, it was really warm. He tried to tug at his blanket, but his hands grasped at nothing.

When he finally came awake and opened his eyes, his heart sank. Straddling him was a beautiful girl. She was slender. Teal hair fell across her back like a waterfall, strands of which framed her delicate face. Milky skin and a pair of lovely breasts were wonderful to look at, and her amber eyes were focusing on him, shining in the dark of his bedroom.

Usually, he was not one to complain about something like this. In fact, most times he would have enjoyed a beautiful Servant waking him up in this manner, but this was Kiyohime. He would have to tread lightly with her or end up like burnt toast. She spoke up before he found his voice.

“Ah, Master! You’re finally awake. I’ve been waiting, waiting for you to see me and to feel my burning love!” she said. Her voice sounded breathier than he was used to, surely due to her movement. He looked down, his eyes only lingering for a moment on her breasts, to see her grinding her pussy against his cock. She must have been doing that for a while, not only because everything was slick with her honey, but because he was really sensitive already. Ritsuka also realized that his crotch was not the only wet part of his body. He was covered in sweat, as were the sheets he was lying on.

“K-kiyohime…” he rasped. He felt parched. The girl chuckled.

“I know, Master, I’m growing impatient as well, but now that you are finally awake…” She lifted her hips and reached for his cock, propping it up. “It is time for us to finally consummate our love!” she told him, utterly delighted. Ritsuka just wanted something to drink, but he still found himself staring at the spot where his glans was pressing against her tender labia. Kiyohime exerted more pressure, until he finally breached her tight hole.

Despite her usual demeanor, filled with secret smiles and the hint of innuendo, she gasped and whimpered like a first-timer when she slid down his length. Ritsuka was a little impressed when her hips came to rest directly on his. Somehow, he had expected her to have trouble handling him wholly with her petit body.

In any case, her vagina was sopping wet, very tight, but most importantly, hot. Almost uncomfortably so. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Kiyohime struggled to catch her breath. Once she had composed herself a little, she sat up straight again, took his hands, and placed them on her waist.

“Now, Master, let your bride make love to you.” She began gyrating her hips, gently lifting and dropping them, and moaning for him sweetly. Her skin was hot like sand on a sunny beach under his hands. He would have taken them away, but beads of sweat were running all over his body and he felt dizzy. The fact that the sex felt really good didn’t help.

Ritsuka had never expected Kiyohime to be so capable. Once she had found her rhythm, she was shaking her hips more vigorously and more creatively than most of his other partners. With the way her hips moved, he reckoned Kiyohime would have made a fantastic dancer, erotic or otherwise. On the other hand, he couldn’t really picture her doing such things. She was too demure and refined for that sort of thing, or at least she liked to put on airs that said as much. Right now, he saw her in the throes of passion, and it was almost enough to make him forget that she was a little crazy.

His lips were cracked. It was dreadfully hot underneath her, and it only became hotter with time. Ritsuka’s glazed eyes were fixed on Kiyohime’s heaving breasts, only because there was a slight chance they might hold milk for him to quench his thirst with. The oblivious Servant only picked up on the fact he was staring at her breasts. She chuckled and smiled at him knowingly.

“My, my. Master, why are you being shy? Don’t you know that I am all yours? Here,” she said, taking his hands. She put them on her breasts, and Ritsuka feebly squeezed. “Ah, so gentle!” Kiyohime said and immersed herself in her riding again.

Ritsuka wondered if his skin had already shriveled up while Kiyohime bounced on him more and more wildly. He could feel her quivering and knew that he was close to cumming as well. The idea of expelling fluid was very unappealing at that moment, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Hot, fleshy walls undulated around him and slid along his length rapidly, thanks to the plentiful lubrification Kiyohime’s pussy provided all on its own. He was vaguely aware of making contact with something deep within her, and that heat of his own was bubbling to the surface, ready to burst forth any second now.

It was a relief when he finally came. It felt like giving Kiyohime some of her own medicine, pumping her full of his heat like that, and the effect was unmistakable. As soon as it happened, she threw her head back and cried out. Ritsuka did not notice her stomach flexing and barely registered her trembling thighs. His gaze followed the flame that erupted from her gullet, and kissed the white ceiling of his room. Unsteady shadows danced across the dark walls in its light.

Next thing he knew, the quiet was torn asunder by an alarm, but he hardly heeded it. With the alarm came rain. Sweet, cool, invigorating rain. Kiyohime’s orgasm had triggered the sprinklers. Ritsuka sighed, dropped his head on his pillow, and simply opened his mouth.

“Master!” a female voice cried as the door to the room burst open. Mash took a long step into the room and turned the lights on in passing. She froze when she realized what she had walked in on. Kiyohime still sat on Ritsuka as if it was the most natural thing for her to do.

“Is anyone injured?” Nightingale asked as she walked into the room at a brisk pace. She scanned everyone present, and was at her Master’s side in a few long strides. “Master?” No answer. The head nurse quickly examined an unconscious Ritsuka.

“Is he alright, Florence?” Mash asked timidly. The nurse did not appreciate people butting in on her work.

“Heatstroke,” she answered flatly. Meanwhile, Kiyohime had climbed off of him and picked up her clothes. She looked down at her beloved Master with a smile.

“It seems my love was a little much for him. Master still has much to learn,” she said, as if he were a child she was fond of. Nightingale shot her a dirty look. However, her annoyance with this hussy did not keep her from her work. She tugged the sheets loose and grabbed the corners at Ritsuka’s head.

“Mash, take the corners at his feet. We need to take him to the infirmary quickly. Looking at all that sweat, he’ll need a cold bath,” she mused while the Shielder moved to do as she was bidden. For just a second, her eyes lingered on Ritsuka’s cock. “And… put a pillow on him to make him… decent. No one besides his physician needs to see that right now.”

“Y-yes…” Mash said, stealing glances at his naked body until she had covered it up. Thus settled, the two of them took Ritsuka away, leaving Kiyohime behind in the artificial rain. Semen was running down her thighs. She chuckled to herself.

“Master is so adorable. I’ll have to be gentler with him next time,” she mused.


	4. The Knight of Lechery

Night had just fallen, though the forest had been dark long before the sun finally settled beyond the horizon. The faint crackling of a campfire mixed with the distant sounds of nocturnal animals and the smell of roasting meat filled the air. Ritsuka’s stomach growled. Mash was in charge of dinner, and although she insisted that the meat could do with a little more roasting, Ritsuka thought it looked just fine. He suspected that Mash was stalling until their other party member returned.

“Everything’s clear, Master!” a familiar voice cried from the underbrush. A swift slash cleared a path for Mordred. His armor gleamed in the firelight, and so did his sword. His helmed parted and seemed to fold in on itself, revealing a girly face that seemed incongruous with the stories of King Arthur’s son. Of course, Ritsuka would have never said as much to Mordred’s face; the treacherous knight was sensitive about the matter of his sex, and prone to violence. “Is dinner ready, Shieldy?” Mordred came closer, carrying his sword casually on his shoulder. His green eyes caught the firelight, making them shine.

“Yes! We were just waiting for you to join us,” Mash said in her typical, warm fashion. Even so, Ritsuka couldn’t help but give her a reproachful look she either didn’t notice or chose to ignore. A boyish grin appeared on Mordred’s face at the good news. The knight walked around the fire while his armor disappeared in a golden flash, and dropped onto his bedroll. He lay on his side, head resting on his hand, and absently scratched his exposed stomach.

Ritsuka was relieved when the taste of juicy meat finally filled his mouth. He and Mash tried to eat without making too much of a mess, only taking small bites, while Mordred tore out entire chunks of meat from his serving every time he bit into it.

“Man, hate to admit it, but today was pretty exhausting,” Mordred grumbled between bites. Mash sighed.

“I agree. The monsters were especially ferocious today.” Ritsuka nodded along. They had had to fight really hard to keep up with the sheer volume of beasts.

“At least you didn’t have to unleash your Noble Phantasm constantly. I feel pooped!” Mordred groaned, plopping onto his back. His meat was already gone, and the stick it had been skewered on was lazily tossed into the fire. Mordred had decimated hordes of monsters on a number of occasions that day. Ritsuka smiled wryly with his eyes focused on the campfire. If anyone had been in pursuit of them, they would have a very clear trail of craters to follow.

“It sounds to me like your mana is exhausted, Mordred. A good night’s rest will help with that,” Mash said. Mordred sat up, cross-legged, and frowned.

“Sure, but if I need to clear house the way I had to today, I might just run out of gas.” Mordred was prideful, and cocky to boot. He must have been really tired if he admitted as much.

“Well, there are other ways to recharge mana quickly,” Mash replied. She shot Ritsuka a shy look, which he didn’t notice. He was busy tearing the last of his supper off of its skewer. It fizzled faintly when he tossed it into the fire. Mordred went on, sounding annoyed.

“Yeah, but there are no places with ley lines nearby; and I’m not going to hop down to the nearest village to feed on subjects.” Mordred’s voice grew grimmer as he spoke. The mere thought of stooping so low seemed to disgust him. “I’ll just have to deal with it. No worries, Master, I’ll take on whatever we run into tomorrow,” Mordred said, flashing his usual cocky smile. Ritsuka took comfort in that.

“I’ll be counting on you, Mordred,” he replied, and tried to smile confidently. Ritsuka had learned long ago to trust Mordred. Whatever had happened between Mordred and his father, Ritsuka couldn’t think of the rowdy knight as treacherous. Rude, yes. Abrasive, certainly; but Mordred was also strong and earnest when it came down to it. If he said he would handle things, he would; and Ritsuka would help, not to mention Mash, who raised her voice just then.

“Actually,” she said, fiddling nervously with her fingers, “I thought Master could help you.” Ritsuka felt heat rising in his cheeks. Mordred looked blankly from Mash to him. Their eyes met, and for a long moment nothing happened. Then everything seemed to happen at once.

Mordred was off of his bedroll. One long stride had carried him to Mash. Clarent appeared in his hands and he started hacking away. Fortunately, Mash had her shield ready.

“What the hell, Shieldy!?” Mordred roared. He alternated between hitting the shield with his sword and kicking it with incredible force. Each hit was accompanied by the clang of metal on metal. “Who do you take me for to suggest something like that? You wanna pick a fight or something? Huh!? Say something!”

“I’m sorry!” Mash cried, “I didn’t mean to insult you. It’s just the fastest way to recharge mana available.” Mordred eased up, though he still glared at Mash, cowering under her shield. Apparently, the Shielder felt emboldened by the sudden lack of attacks, because she added, softly, “And it’s the most enjoyable by far.” Ritsuka blushed at the compliment. Whether Mordred blushed or not was hard to say. His eyes certainly widened. Then the slashes and kicks resumed, more ferociously this time.

“And why would that matter, you idiot!? Who cares if you enjoy it? I’m not some wench looking for an excuse, moron! How dare you call me a wench!? Do you wanna die!? Huh!?” Mordred’s outburst grew louder with every word. Ritsuka understood that he felt slighted, but this was getting ridiculous. He got up and approached, hoping to quell the fight.

“Mordred, no one says you have to do that. Mash was just trying-“ Ritsuka said in the most reasonable voice he could muster, but snapped his mouth shut when Clarent suddenly turned towards him, stopping only inches from his throat. Mordred glared at him now, one foot resting on Mash’s shield.

“You stay out of this, Master. Shieldy clearly needs to be taught a lesson,” he growled. Ritsuka slowly backed off. Surprisingly, Mash raised her voice once more from behind her sturdy shield.

“Mordred, I thought you were going to handle things tomorrow,” she said. It sounded almost like an accusation; almost, because Mash’s voice was faint and shaky. The comment was rewarded with another stomp on her shield.

“Yeah, I will! You got a problem with that?” Mordred demanded.

“You said yourself said that things could get tough tomorrow, but if Master were to replenish your mana, there would be nothing to worry about, right?” Surprisingly, that didn’t earn Mash another kick. Mordred just looked off into the distance. After a moment, he lowered his sword. Ritsuka heaved a sigh of relief, but his breath caught when Modred turned to look at him. King Arthur’s son was blushing up to his ears.

Shortly thereafter, Ritsuka was alone with Mordred. The knight had sent off Mash to patrol the perimeter, under threat of violence if she decided to come back too quickly. The odd couple stood there for a while. Ritsuka was unsure of how to approach this; he could hardly believe this was happening. Mordred shuffled his feat awkwardly for a while, but when the silence had become borderline unbearable, he angrily stomped his foot. He went down on all fours and hugged a pillow to his face.

“Just get it over with, Master,” he said. The pillow muffled his voice. Ritsuka still felt uneasy about this.

“Are you su-“

“Yes! Shut up and get to it before I kick your ass!” Mordred spat. The harsh answer startled Ritsuka, but he supposed lingering on it was only going to make it worse for Mordred, so he settled on his knees behind the knight. He swallowed a lump as he grabbed Mordred’s belt and pulled.

Like many people, he had mistaken Mordred for a girl at first, and almost lost his head for it; but no one could be blamed for that, honestly. Mordred had the body of a very pretty girl. His eyes were shiny, his face was pretty, and his body…

Mordred was not afraid to flaunt his body. Maybe it was his idea of shouting defiance at the people that thought of him as a girl, but the truth was that there was much to see. He had a slender, athletic body. When he wore his casual clothes, his legs were completely exposed, and tight denim shorts outlined a shapely little butt. Abs showed on his flat stomach, and his arms and back were toned without looking overly burly. Ritsuka had learned to look past all these things and not think of Mordred that way, but when he pulled down everything that hid Mordred’s lower body from view, all that went out the window.

Ritsuka was face to face with a tight, cute little butt and the only thing shielding Mordred’s private parts from view was a tiny black thong. He couldn’t help but lay his hands on Mordred’s ass. It was firm, as was expected, and the knight’s skin was supple and warm. _How have I ever ignored this?_ Ritsuka wondered, squeezing Mordred’s tight buns appreciatively. Mordred shouting snapped him straight out of it, though.

“Get on with it!” Ritsuka hastily apologized and stopped enjoying himself. He chided himself for forgetting about Mordred’s feelings. The knight was surely choking on his own anger and embarrassment. The only things to do was to get it over with quickly. Therefore, he pulled down Mordred’s thong.

Seeing Mordred’s bare ass had gotten Ritsuka hard, but seeing his bare pussy made him want to tear his pants off already. It was absolutely pristine. The labia were soft and perfectly smooth, separated by the slightest slit. Ritsuka put his hands on Mordred’s butt once more, carefully pushing the cheeks apart. His labia parted ever so slightly. In the low light he couldn’t see the color clearly, but moisture caught some, making the cleft glitter before his eyes.

Unhappy growling from Mordred brought Ritsuka back to his senses. Painfully aware of his erection, he took his pants off and sighed when his cock was free. He would have started right then and there, but it occurred to him that Mordred wasn’t very wet yet. Of course he wasn’t. _If he is going to put up with this for my sake, the least I can do is make it as painless as possible for him_ , Ritsuka thought. He put off penetration in favor of running a finger along Mordred’s slit a few times

“What are you do-“, Mordred asked, but stopped when Ritsuka’s finger pushed inside. He had to push quite a bit, actually, but not for a lack of slickness. A shiver ran through Ritsuka, all the way from the nape of his neck, down to his cock. Even with just one finger it felt like Mordred was crushing him. The hot flesh coiled around his finger, tried to push it out again. He knew it was awful, but now he wanted to do it more than ever. That had to be the tightest pussy he had ever felt!

“I just want you to get a little wet, otherwise this might hurt,” Ritsuka said, voice tight. He dutifully massaged Mordred’s pussy with one finger.

“D-don’t worry about that, and just get it over with, will ya!?” the knight growled, but Ritsuka did not listen. He did not move on until he was satisfied with the wetness. He really didn’t want this to be painful for Mordred.

Once his goal was reached, he got behind Mordred and lined himself up with the knight’s tight entrance. Ritsuka grabbed hold of his waist and pushed. It was a testament to Mordred’s tightness that he slipped even when he had planted his glans snug between his labia.

“Cut the crap, Master!” Mordred shouted. He punched the bedroll, but never lifted his face from the pillow.

“Try to relax a little, I can’t get it in,” Ritsuka answered.

“How could I relax!? Stop pussyfooting around and just jam it in! I want to be done with this!” Ritsuka scowled at the prostrated figure before him. _Fine! I wanted to make this as painless as possible, but if you insist_ , he thought grimly. Once more he put his glans at Mordred’s entrance and pushed. When he felt Mordred’s hole might elude him again, he steadied himself with his hand. As soon as the tip was in, tightly engulfed by velvety wet flesh, he rammed the rest in right after it.

Mordred didn’t make a sound, but Ritsuka uttered something halfway between gasp and moan. This was definitely the tightest pussy he had ever had, possibly the tightest hole he had ever had in general. It was almost as if a hand squeezed him tightly in there, from the very tip, down to the very bottom. Ritsuka was so lost in its hot grip that he barely registered it as strange that Mordred took all of him in one go. _Just another amazing thing about this pussy_ , he supposed.

He moved a few times; slowly, penetrating the knight deeply each time. Mordred’s pussy trembled pleasantly around him, and after a couple thrusts, going seemed to get easier; it didn’t feel like the pressure was letting up at all though. _He’s getting wet_. The thought sort of flickered through Ritsuka’s mind, along with relief. Maybe Mordred wasn’t going to be so very uncomfortable after all.

“Are you alright, Mordred?” he asked while his hips worked gently. It was a struggle to keep his voice down every time he moved. The velvety folds inside seemed to grasp at him. Mordred stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

“Just be quick about it,” he said into the pillow. Ritsuka sighed, but kept going. _Thinking Mordred could be made comfortable with this was wishful thinking, I guess_. Even though it felt really good to be inside Mordred, Ritsuka did his utmost to keep calm. If Mordred couldn’t enjoy this at all, he wouldn’t either. At least he wasn’t going to rub it in his face by moaning constantly. 

Hoping against hope, he observed Mordred for signs of enjoyment. The knight kept his face buried in the pillow and gave not so much as a squeak to indicate any kind of enjoyment. His back grew tenser as time passed. He gripped the bedroll in one fist, and Ritsuka heard knuckles cracking. _He hates this_ , Ritsuka thought. Considering how good Mordred felt around him, it was truly unfortunate, however, he was doing his Servant a disservice by dragging things out.

“Mordred, do you mind if I do it harder? I’ll finish more quickly that way,” Ritsuka said. Again, he had to wait for the answer, but it was firm.

“Then what are you waiting for?” He took hold of Mordred’s waist and stopped holding back. The crackling fire was quickly muted by the slapping of hips and the pleasured moaning of Mordred’s Master. There simply was no holding it back anymore for Ritsuka.

This was all messed up. He was Sir Mordred; knight of the Round Table; true heir of Arthur Pendragon. He, who died on his father’s lance, was bent over like some common whore, getting stabbed time and time again by his Master’s _lance_. It was like a bad joke, some twisted kind of poetic justice. It was utterly humiliating, and completely infuriating. Yet, the only thing on Mordred’s mind was _why_. _Why does this have to feel so fucking GOOD!?_

Exposing his shameful body to his Master had made his heart hammer in his chest, feeling his touch had almost killed him, and when he had entered completely in one hard blow, Mordred truly thought he was done for. However, he didn’t die; it became plain as soon as Master moved. No dead person could feel that kind of pleasure.

At first, Mordred had buried his face in his pillow out of pure shame. By the time Ritsuka was thrusting, he was hiding the pleasure plain on his face. He knew his blush reached all the way up to his ears, and the smile on his lips simply wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he fought it.

Things didn’t get any easier for him when Ritsuka stopped holding back. When Master had made the suggestion to go rougher, Mordred almost cheered; not because it would be over soon, but because he wanted it harder. He thought it would feel even better, and he was not disappointed.

At that point, firmly in Ritsuka’s grasp, feeling his Master’s balls slapping against him with each forceful thrust, it took all of Mordred’s strength to keep his voice down. He clawed at the bedroll and bit into his pillow; every muscle in his body tensed up just to stay silent. Enjoying this was bad enough; the last thing he needed was his Master knowing how much he enjoyed it. 

Ritsuka was clearly enjoying it, judging by his moans and sighs. Even that delighted Mordred for some godforsaken reason. Hearing his Master moan like that gave him goosebumps. His hips felt like jelly in Ritsuka’s grip. _No wonder, the way he’s pounding me_ , Mordred thought. It should have been an accusation, but the thought made him altogether too happy.

_Curse this body_ , Mordred thought, _and curse Master, with his stupid, big…_. He couldn’t finish the thought, not earnestly. Despite everything, Master was just doing what he had to, and he had tried to make it as comfortable for his Servant as possible. _Stupid Master… being all considered and making me feel good…_

“Mordred,” Master panted, “I’m gonna cum.” _Finally… It’s almost over_ , Mordred thought, but he didn’t answer. It had taken all his composure to reply up until this point and he simply had none to spare anymore. Ritsuka’s thrusts grew more frantic, until he fully embedded himself in his Servant one last time.

Mordred’s eyes flew wide open when he felt his Master’s release. The effort of keeping quiet was so excruciating at that moment that tears welled up in his eyes. How could he have anticipated that getting creampied would feel so amazing? That realization would have been bad enough on its own, but something peculiar happened. Just when Ritsuka came, Mordred felt magical energy swelling up, deep inside. It seemed to seep into every pore, every fiber of his being. It filled him to bursting!

Sex with Master had made his head feel like mush, along with other body parts, and it had almost felt as if he might pass out, but now he was wide awake and hyper aware, like a well-rested Servant. Mordred was hyper aware of his own orgasm. 

Somehow, he managed to stay quiet. Even though he was drowning in the depths of his own pleasure, even though it seemed as if his body showered him with wonderful sensations designed to make him howl like a common whore, he remained silent. Nothing could have drawn the pillow from between his teeth at that moment, which is why, when Mordred’s back arched during his orgasm, the fabric ripped, leaving him with cloth and stuffing in his mouth.

By the time Mash returned, Master and Mordred were dressed. Ritsuka’s cheeks were flushed; they always were right after sex, and Mordred avoided eye contact. When the knight noticed her, he summoned his full suit of armor and rushed past Mash, into the woods.

“I’ll keep first watch! Go to sleep!”, he shouted as the dark underbrush swallowed him. Mash joined Ritsuka at the fire.

“How did it go, Senpai?” she asked and took a seat on her bedroll. He looked sad.

“It’s done, but Mordred really hated it. He was so disgusted that he tore a piece out of his pillow with his teeth.” He pointed to the damaged pillow. Mash came closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but it was for the best. I’m sure Mordred knows that, and won’t hold it against you.” Ritsuka sighed.

“I hope you’re right, Mash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things.
> 
> Between Mordred and Rin, I don't know which one's best girl, but Mordred is definitely best Saber. As such, expect more chapters with her/him down the line, probably sooner rather than later.
> 
> I suppose this is kind of inspired by a doujin called _Chaldea Life II_ by hiroya. Look it up if you're into Mordred, I guess.


	5. An Artoria for Every Season

A breeze blew over a grassy hilltop, carrying the scent of wildflowers and colorful petals. On the hilltop, a young lady practiced the sword. The blade danced in fluid motions, and as if the wind had joined her dance, flower petals swirled, following the path of the shining edge. Not a single one was cut; the girl’s swordplay was one with nature’s beauty. As if to dispel a charm, the girl thrust for a final time, and the wind carried the petals away, leaving only her, with a radiant smile on her face.

A new breeze rose from the tip of her blade, produced by the sheer force of the strike, and caressed Ritsuka Fujimaru’s face. He sat on a blanket under a large tree, drank deeply from a cup of tea, and smiled. Saber Lily approached with a spring in her step.

“How was it, Master?” She leaned her sword against the tree and took a seat next to him. She carried herself with grace and eagerness in equal measure.

“I felt that last blow all the way over here. Keep it up and you’ll stand head and shoulders above all other Sabers in no time.” Ritsuka offered her a cup of tea, but it was the praise that brightened her smile. This young Artoria practically burst at the seams with enthusiasm. If she could have her way, they would be out here everyday so she could train under her Master’s eyes. Alas, these occasions were rare. Fujimaru was just glad that he genuinely had reason to praise her. She gave it her all whenever he was around to see, whether on missions or during training sessions. She may have been inexperienced, but she was earnest and grew stronger every day.

She had earned a break after going at it all morning, so they relaxed over cups of tea. Artoria’s eyes sparkled when he produced a special treat; a perfect slice of cake, with a strawberry on top and chocolate sprinkles covering it. Ritsuka had learned many things during his time in Chaldea, amongst which was the simple adage: Tasty food makes a happy Artoria, regardless of age or class.

Saber Lily was a little shy about taking it when she realized there was only the one piece, even though she might as well have been salivating with the way she eyed it, but she merrily dug in when her Master commended her for working hard and offered it as a sign of appreciation. 

After finishing her treat, Saber Lily and her Master sat for a while, enjoying the weather. The sun was out and the foliage overhead cast shifting shade over them. It was comfortably warm and peaceful.

“Thank you for accompanying me, Master,” she said, shifting as if to rise, “but I think it’s about time we headed back.” Ritsuka caught her hand before she got on her feet and pulled her closer. 

“There is no rush,” he murmured. A hand caressed her cheek. Ritsuka felt himself smiling at her startled look that faded into a blush. Despite this, she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. A slender hand brushed through his hair and gently pulled his face down. Artoria drew breath deliberately and deeply. Her smiling lips were parted ever so slightly, and her large eyes seemed to gaze deep into his soul. Just as she pulled him, she inched closer, and their lips met.

The first kiss was timid, as it always was with Saber Lily, but it was sweet. She was always earnest, even when gently kissing her Master. The taste of cake still lingered, which made Ritsuka more forceful than he might have been otherwise. Usually, he liked to let Artoria set her own pace, but he couldn’t help extending his tongue to taste more. It had been a tasty cake.

Saber Lily didn’t fight, but she moaned softly and stiffened in his arms. She had a hard time letting her inhibitions go sometimes. _Teasing her like this might be fun, though_. Ritsuka put a hand on her thigh. It slowly crept further up her leg, underneath her skirt, until he felt soft cotton brushing his fingers. She shivered and pushed him far enough away to speak.

“Master…” she panted before he pushed forward to seal her lips again. They tumbled over, and despite herself, Artoria opened her legs enough for her Master to touch her comfortably. For a while, Ritsuka just rubbed her through her panties. He was in no hurry and simply chose to focus on one pair of lips rather than the other.

Of course, his touching had an effect on Saber Lily regardless. First, her arms wrapped around him; then her kisses grew greedier, and finally her hips began to move as if to make his fingers dig deeper. If that wasn’t clue enough, the fact that her panties were soaked told him it was time to move on.

Ritsuka extricated himself from her arms long enough to pull her panties down. Even though they had gone this far and beyond before, her hands still came up to cover her embarrassed face. She was adorable. After lazily flinging Artoria’s panties across his shoulder, Ritsuka resumed his assault on two fronts. While his lips connected with hers again and his tongue advanced to wrestle hers into submission, his fingers made contact with her pristine little pussy.

Ritsuka could barely decide how to start. Her labia were slick and warm; almost as if to encourage him to part her folds and advance into her snug hole. However, while Artoria stiffened in his arms, her clit already stood at attention, begging to get teased. Being a resourceful Master, Fujimaru did the only sensible thing.

Saber Lily shuddered and squirmed in his arms while two fingers slid inside her. Fujimaru inserted them deeply, until there was nothing left for him to insert. With his fingers inside her down to the knuckles, he put his thumb to work on her clit, which made Saber Lily throw her head back, breaking the kiss. Her Master made no effort to capture her lips again. Instead, he kissed her neck and listened to the noises he could coax out of her.

Before long, his fingers were thoroughly drenched. Saber Lily’s pussy trembled all around them. Her head turned this way and that, and it seemed as if she couldn’t decide whether to close her legs or to keep them spread for him. Her gasps, whimpers and moans fired him up, and when her fingers grasped a fistful of his hair, he knew she was about to lose it. Her Master smiled to himself. This orgasm would not be the end. He had much more in store for her.

The scent of fragrant herbs and woodsmoke was heavy in the large tent. On a cot, two naked bodies rocked against each other passionately. Despite the heavy snowfall outside, they sweated, feeling only the heat, not of the fire but of their desire. 

When making love with the King of Knights, the thought of cold could not have been further from Ritsuka’s mind. How could he think of the frigid weather outside when he thrust into her hot depths with wild abandon, when every touch of her skin was a warm caress, and when the sight of her glistening breasts bouncing with every thrust he delivered set his blood on fire?

He dragged his eyes away from her modest chest to gaze into her eyes; those brilliant green eyes that seemed larger in her flushed face. Strands of blonde hair clung to a sweaty brow and plush lips were parted. When she wasn’t gasping for breath she was moaning; and so was he.

“Master… more,” she panted. Ritsuka felt her thighs flex, tightening around his waist, pulling him deeper inside. “It feels amazing. I can feel you all the wa- ah!” He knew what she had tried to say; knew the reason she couldn’t finish was because it was true. He had breached her deepest parts. His glans was prodding Artoria’s womb, and she could not keep from crying out at that.

Ritsuka listened to the lovely noises the King of Knights made. Words were superfluous. He knew; he felt her pleasure in the way she grasped at his shoulders. He felt her depths dragging him, sticking to him, as if to keep him from pulling out again. Every thrust was met with a kiss deep inside, and when her Master kept Artoria from moaning again with a kiss of his own, she produced a long whimper. She shuddered under him, around him, and he shuddered in turn. As if a drop of ice slid down his spine, goosebumps flared up on his skin. Heat began bubbling up in him. The climax was near, but he held it. _Just a bit longer_ , he thought, _only a little bit more_. Ritsuka sank into Artoria’s arms. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he pressed his lips against her neck. It was all he could do at that point; with the dam about to break. To feel Artoria against him; to appreciate the feel of her skin, to prolong the ease he felt in her arms before they would finally melt away together. The air was heavy with spice and smoke, but all Ritsuka smelled was Artoria. She might as well have been the King of the World, because she filled every aspect of his thinking, filled every thought, drove every desire and decision. To be one with her was all that mattered at that moment, though that took two.

“Master!” Artoria cried, voice high with delight. Ritsuka almost had to rip his lips from her neck. He had marred her skin with a hicky without thinking. He looked at her expectantly, panting laboriously. “Together… I can’t hold it any longer! Please…” He wondered if she realized that her words were like an oasis to a man stranded in a desert, but only for a fraction of a moment.

“Yes!” he gasped and kissed her. Relief finally came, and for a while it truly felt as if there was nothing besides himself and her; and the lines between where Ritsuka Fujimaru stopped and Artoria Pendragon began were blurry at best.

The orgasm took Ritsuka’s breath away. His back arched, tried to rise, as if the torrents of sperm leaving him were trying to drag his very being out of him, but the woman on top of him kept him pinned to the beach towel. He was only vaguely aware of her pleasured exclamations. He was focused on the heat inside her; hotter than the summer sun overhead. Mercifully, she sat astride him just right to shield his eyes from the glare.

They held each other’s hands, fingers interlocked, both of them grasping firmly in the throes of their climaxes. Her hands were graceful and smooth, as if she had never raised a weapon in her life.

Ritsuka blinked once the rush of ecstasy started dying down. His cock was awash with heat. Her insides only grew hotter as he filled them with his seed. Their hands eased their grip, though they still held on. He looked at the place that connected them.

Shapely thighs terminated in broad, womanly hips, tightly pressed onto his own. He was fully immersed in her, leaving only a glimpse of her perfectly smooth pussy to see. His eyes rose further, across her pubic mound and a toned stomach. They naturally hitched at a pair of luscious, heaving breasts. Their large size and perfect shape made them the envy of many a female Servant and drew the eyes of just about anyone. However, Ritsuka was the only man she showed them to in all their glory; fully exposed, crowned by hard, pink nipples. Licking his lips, he looked further up. Atop an elegant neck sat a familiar face. More mature than usual, a grown woman’s face, it retained its beauty. The same green eyes met his, warm with affection, and strands of the same golden hair clung to a sweaty brow.

Artoria smiled and leaned down, seeking his lips. Ritsuka let his hands slide along her thighs until they came to rest on her gorgeous butt, which he squeezed, as much as a sign of affection as to keep her firmly impaled on his cock. Once she pulled away again, he quickly darted forward and caught one of her nipples between his lips. She chuckled and stayed so he could feast on her breasts as much as he wanted. The hard, little nubs only escaped his lips and tongue when he indulged himself and buried his face between Artoria’s breasts. The King of Knights even humored him, shifting her arms to push her breasts together, smothering him.

“Master,” Artoria murmured, slender fingers caressing his hair, “if I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to secure the British line of succession.” Ritsuka was still holding her in place, on top of his hard cock. “That load was extraordinary, and if you keep me pinned like this, my womb won’t have any other choice but to absorb it all.” The words could have been an accusation, though her tone made her delight plain enough.

“Would that be a bad thing?” Fujimaru asked innocently and quickly resumed his feast. Both of them knew a Servant could not conceive, but just because it wasn’t possible didn’t mean he didn’t want it. 

“I would love for you to sire my heir, Master,” Artoria whispered. They kissed again, longer this time, with Artoria’s arms wrapped around her Master, and her breasts firmly pressed against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile. I'm currently caught up in reading Wheel of Time for the first time (pick it up, it's great!), and between devouring more of that and writing smut, I chose the former more often than not.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this take on 'one Servant with several incarnations'


	6. DaVinci's Research

“Master!” a voice called. Ritsuka looked up from his book. It was his day off, and he had gotten comfortable with a nice cup of tea and some fine literature (manga). A luxury he seldom found the time for in these days of imminent doom.

“DaVinci? It’s rare to see you outside of your workshop. Don’t tell me you’re short on materials again?” DaVinci pouted, crossing his arms under his chest. Ritsuka noticed that the eccentric genius was wearing a kimono instead of his usual garb, which was strange, but DaVinci was strange as a rule, so he gave it no further thought.

“You make me sound like some sort of pest, Master. I am wounded!” he cried melodramatically. Ritsuka’s lack of a reaction quickly sobered DaVinci, though. He cleared his throat and went right along. “No, the other servants keep a steady supply coming in, thankfully. Today, I require your help with an experiment.” Ritsuka tried to hide his disgruntlement behind his mug.

“That doesn’t sound good…” he mumbled, loud enough for the inventor to hear. In response, DaVinci opened his kimono and let it slide from his graceful shoulders. A body of prodigious beauty was laid bare; full breasts, broad, inviting hips, a slender waist for an adult woman, and long legs, clad in fine lingerie of black silk. A corset and brasier pushed the breasts up enticingly, garters held lacy thigh-high stockings in place, and embroidered panties veiled the gates to paradise located between the genius’ supple thighs. A spray of tea came out of Ritsuka’s mouth.

“W-w-w-what are you doing!?” he demanded, wiping at his mouth and trying, without success, not to stare. DaVinci put his hands on his hips, and his expression took on a very smug quality.

“It has occurred to me that being in possession of the most beautiful female body, as I am, and not making use of it, is a waste.” Ritsuka already had many questions, but DaVinci went right on. “Experiments with a wide variety of toys have given me an impression of the pleasure of the female body, but research suggests that true heights are beyond my grasp without a male’s input. Therefore, Master, for the sake of research and my personal development, have sex with me!” DaVinci shouted, finishing his statement with a slender finger pointed right at his Master’s face.

Ritsuka didn’t know about _the most beautiful female body_ , but DaVinci was certainly easy on the eyes, more so than usual in his current outfit. However, Ritsuka still felt apprehensive.

“Why me, though? Wouldn’t it be more convenient for you to try this with Dr. Roman? He’s always here and…” he argued, but trailed off when DaVinci emphatically shook his pretty head. “W-well, what about other Servants then!?”

“The intel I have gathered suggests that mana replenishment enhances the experience considerably, which is something Servants can’t do amongst themselves,” DaVinci explained, casually sashaying closer to his Master. A knowing smile appeared on his lips. “Besides, it would seem that you, Master, are the most formidable lover in Chaldea, so much so that even those Heroic Spirits who lived their lives as men aren’t safe from you.” Ritsuka felt his cheeks burning at the compliment, though the last part piqued his interest.

“W-what does that mean?” he asked. With a single finger, DaVinci lifted his chin, meeting Ritsuka’s uncertain gaze with the look of a hunter whose trap was about to snap shut.

“I know full well about your involvement with Artoria, Master,” DaVinci said gleefully. Ritsuka’s eyes widened.

“How!?” he demanded. DaVinci gave him a pitying look.

“I supervise your missions, you know?” Ritsuka struggled to say something, anything, but only wordless puffs of air passed his lips. He had never considered that. Had DaVinci been watching all this time? What about Dr. Roman!? His cheeks were on fire. DaVinci went on speaking. “Though… you and Artoria have a very good relationship, so it is hardly surprising. Now, Mordred letting you do it, _that_ was a surprise.” DaVinci said, clearly delighted.

Ritsuka’s mind was reeling. Mordred had been deathly ashamed of what they had done. Did he know? What would he do if he learned they had been watched after all? The thought made him shudder. 

“Well then, Master.” DaVinci’s words cut through his thoughts. The inventor was still smiling as he leaned in closer, until they were face to face. “Can operation _Master’s and DaVinci’s Passionate First Time_ commence?” Ritsuka swallowed audibly and nodded.

Some quick preparation saw Ritsuka comfortable on his bed, wearing only his shorts. DaVinci insisted on doing the _unwrapping_ himself. He knelt between his Master’s legs, massaging the growing bulge in front of him with both hands.

“I must say, Master, this body reacts quite strongly to the feeling of your manhood in my hands,” DaVinci mused. “I have seen more than enough naked men in my day, but I have never felt _this_ particular sort of excitement at the prospect before.” The genius was even chewing his lip, seemingly contemplating the hardening appendage he was handling.

Eventually, DaVinci could not be satisfied with so little any longer and pulled Ritsuka’s shorts down. His boner sprang free and slapped audibly against his stomach. It was relieving, and the hands that immediately grasped him felt much better without the fabric inbetween.

“Very impressive, Master,” DaVinci noted, supple hands caressing Ritsuka’s cock, “It feels so hard! It seems you are eager for this despite your earlier misgivings,” he said, triumph in his voice. “I find its excited twitching quite pleasing.” 

DaVinci kept playing with it for a while longer, making Ritsuka shiver. Despite working so much with his hands, DaVinci’s palms were soft, and he used them to gently rub Ritsuka’s glans. Slender fingertips traced prominent veins on up to the tip, where they followed the ridge all around, or rubbed his slit, which was growing increasingly slick with pre-cum.

“I know fellatio is the customary way of initiating these things,” DaVinci muse, palm tenderly drawing circles against Ritsuka’s glans, “but I found that this body’s breasts are quite sensitive to stimulation. I think they would make for a much more enjoyable overture for the both of us. Don’t you agree, Master?” Saying that, DaVinci held up a bottle of lube and smiled lewdly. Ritsuka nodded emphatically, eyes focused on DaVinci’s large breasts.

His brasier had an opening on the bottom as well as on the top. DaVinci poured generous amounts of lube into his cleavage and rubbed his breasts around to spread it. The sight of soft flesh pressing against each other and molding itself to accommodate DaVinci’s motions was hypnotic, and made Ritsuka’s cock twitch excitedly. DaVinci’s erect nipples were easily visible through the soft fabric.

DaVinci’s spreading of the lube produced sloppy, sticky noises that gave his Master shivers. By the time lube started dribbling out of the bottom hole of his brasier, DaVinci put the lube away and grabbed Ritsuka by the hips.

With the strength of a Servant, DaVinci pulled Ritsuka’s hips into his lap. Then, one hand propped up the Master’s penis, and the other one helped maneuver DaVinci’s considerable bust. As Ritsuka slipped through the bottom hole into the Servant’s lubed up cleavage, he groaned.

The soft breasts, yielded easily, yet, reinforced by the brasier, they exerted considerable pressure. The heat engulfed him fully and slippery flesh hugged him tightly. He almost felt like a drowning man catching a mouthful of air when his tip popped out of DaVinci’s cleavage on the other side. His shaft was perfectly trapped in the fleshy vice, and his glans was left leaking pre-cum, as if the Servant’s big tits needed any more lubrication.

“How is it, Master?”

“Feels like… p-pussy…” Ritsuka replied, voice strained. He agonized over whether it would be acceptable to wrestle DaVinci onto his back and fuck his tits however he wanted. The genius chuckled to himself.

“I must say, having your hot, throbbing piece between my breasts feels quite… pleasing,” DaVinci murmured. Ritsuka didn’t notice, but the Servant’s face was growing more and more flushed. “And the smell is… mmh! Well, you said my breasts feel like a pussy? In that case, I believe it is time to use them like a pussy and fuck your cock!”

Smiling eagerly, DaVinci used his lower arms to push his breast even tighter together, making Ritsuka cry out. The inventor’s cleavage was almost as tight as Mordred now! He writhed in DaVinci’s lap as the rubbing began.

Up DaVinci’s breasts went, gobbling up Ritsuka’s glans once more, before going down again, letting it taste the air. The motion was slow at first, clumsy even, as DaVinci figured out how best to approach this task.

It didn’t matter to Ritsuka. In fact, he welcomed the slow pace. The meaty canyon rubbed his dick with incredible force, which felt amazing, but it also made it difficult to contain himself. Was DaVinci trying to milk him? He was reduced to whimpers as DaVinci’s breasts rose once more, squeezing pre-cum out of him.

With DaVinci’s growing confidence in his skill came the noise of his breasts plopping onto his Master’s abdomen, closely followed by said Master’s lustful exclamations. Ritsuka might as well have had Kiyohime wildly bouncing on his cock for how intense and warm the experience felt. Thankfully, the heat was localized to his dick only. 

“Master,” DaVinci panted. Exertion made itself known by droplets of sweat that rolled across the cheeks of the Mona Lisa. “You have never been so cute with me, Master! It is absolutely delightful! Besides,” he said, and wiggled his bosom, rather than rubbing it up and down. Caught of guard by the sudden change in stimulation, Ritsuka writhed and squealed, much to DaVinci’s satisfaction. “I must say, your manly odor is intoxicating, and the feeling of your twitching, throbbing manhood between my breasts is fantastic! The female body is truly a wonderous thing! Is it good for you, too, Master?”

“Gonna… cu… cu…” Ritsuka groaned. His whole body strained and he was clawing at the sheets. Understanding his meaning, DaVinci smiled brightly.

“Alright! Do it, Master!” He moved his breasts faster and squeezed them a little extra, just for Ritsuka’s pleasure. “Show me the fruits of my labor!”

Rather suddenly, Ritsuka cried out, and a blast of sticky heat erupted from DaVinci’s cleavage. The first shot flew into the inventor’s unsuspecting mouth, which snapped shut before another one splashed onto his lips.

At first, DaVinci was surprised by the sudden cum shot, but quickly grew distracted by the taste of his Master’s semen. It was not exactly yummy, but there was an odd sense of… satisfaction to tasting it. 

Meanwhile, Ritsuka writhed and whimpered through his climax. With the pressure of DaVinci’s tits, each load felt like an effort; intense, but exhausting. Most of his semen ended up flowing, rather than shooting, inbetween DaVinci’s breasts, heating the cleavage up even more, and making an incredible mess.

By the time the two of them calmed down, cum was pooling in the top opening, while thick torrents of it streamed out of the bottom hole, along Ritsuka’s shaft.

“This was a most… instructive experience, Master. Thank you,” DaVinci said as he lifted his bosom, letting Ritsuka slip from the velvety grasp of his tits. He continued to fondle his breasts, rubbing them together. A mixture of lube and semen squelched softly between the two mounds.

His Master was mostly unresponsive, still recovering from his climax. Ritsuka’s chest rose and fell with each gasp for air, and his cock, while still hard, was covered in assorted fluids.

“Although,” DaVinci said after a while. Ritsuka perked up and looked at the Servant with bleary eyes. “The feeling of a Mana Transfer is still an unknown to me. You wouldn’t mind helping me with that, would you, Master?” he asked, glancing at Ritsuka’s cock with a smirk. It twitched in response, and the Master himself nodded shortly thereafter.

DaVinci wiggled out of his panties and straddled his Master. Ritsuka’s cock rubbed against a bush of pubic hair while DaVinci assumed position for their coupling. When he pressed against DaVinci’s labia, he felt hot slickness. The genius was beyond aroused.

“Are you ready, Master?” he asked. “Once this is through, you will be able to brag that you fucked _the_ Mona Lisa!”

“I wonder if that’s more or less impressive than fucking Leonardo DaVinci,” Ritsuka replied with a wry smile. DaVinci smirked.

“This is what happens to little sweet-talkers like you, Mast- ah!” DaVinci said, though his cockiness quickly faded as Fujimaru slid into his pussy. Ritsuka sighed softly at the wet embrace. It was tight, no question about that, but not as oppressive as DaVinci’s cleavage. The slick, tender flesh within coiled around him and seemed to suck him in, rather than just crushing him with silky softness. DaVinci spoke once he had reached the bottom of his Master’s cock.

“I-impressive. To think the real thing would be so mmmh-uch more stimulating than a toy,” he mused. Slim fingers touched a spot right underneath DaVinci’s navel. “You’re touching a point right about here that feels very…mmmmmh,” DaVinci moaned as he gyrated his hips.

“Your pussy feels really good, too,” Ritsuka said. DaVinci smiled in response. “It would feel even better if you moved.” The genius chuckled and straightened his back. If not for the round face and the mischievous smile, DaVinci might have looked imposing on top of Ritsuka.

“Then let us begin, Master!”

Due to exhaustion, Ritsuka did not do much at first. He simply enjoyed the view of DaVinci exerting himself. Even though they were secured in his brasier, DaVinci’s boobs bounced nicely along with his riding. The inventor’s hips moved timidly and awkwardly at first, but just as with his breasts, once he had gotten the hang of it, his pace steadily increased.

It felt good, of course; DaVinci’s slick pussy gliding along Ritsuka’s dick, but it wasn’t as overwhelming as the genius’ tits, simply by virtue of him lacking control down there. Even though DaVinci was bearing down on his Master with his whole weight, the ride felt gentler and more relaxing than the titfuck that preceded it.

It was as if their roles had been reversed. While Ritsuka was stimulated, though not overly so, DaVinci was slowly losing control of himself. With the growing intensity of his hip work also grew the volume of his sighs and moans. His perfect hairdo slowly unraveled with strands of it bouncing this way and that, occasionally catching in the corner of his mouth before getting brushed away.

DaVinci’s playful smile faded from lips that could not help but stay parted. An overabundance of moans demanded to be let out, after all. The clear gaze of the visionary grew hazy as pleasure built deep within. Thoughts of experimentation melted away and were replaced by the simple, animalistic need to shake his hips for more pleasure.

Things came to a head when Ritsuka, now recovered, decided that DaVinci should not have to do all the work himself. He grabbed the genius by the waist, adjusted his hips, and started pummeling his pussy from below. DaVinci threw his head back and yelped before falling forward, only barely catching himself on outstretched arms. 

“M-master… this is too mu-ah! AH!” DaVinci cried as his Master’s cock started going wild inside him.

“This is just what it’s like,” Ritsuka panted, “Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Ye-e-e-e-e-ssss!“

It was an intense ride for both of them. Ritsuka was face to face with DaVinci’s bouncing breasts, and felt motivated to make them bounce harder with his thrusts. His hands wandered from the inventor’s hips to his butt, which he found perfect for groping.

Meanwhile, DaVinci was howling. The clapping of hips was the product of their mutual thrusting. He could barely keep himself up. His master was sapping his strength with each stab of his dick, even though this was supposed to recharge a Servant.

DaVinci felt like he was melting away, yet deep inside, in these lady-parts he was still unaccustomed to, something was building; something… interesting. As they fucked, it felt bigger, more real, and as it grew, DaVinci found himself longing for it.

Understanding came when Ritsuka hit his climax. When the hot seed started gushing inside him, DaVinci felt the ball of tension deep within coming undone in a violent snap. He tensed, screamed, and held onto Ritsuka for dear life.

The orgasm itself was intense; more so than anything he had ever managed to produce with his fingers or toys; even more intense than anything he had ever felt in his original body. What made it truly amazing, though, was the rush of mana being replenished. All the fatigue that had come with the pleasure was washed away in an instant, replaced by newfound sensitivity and awareness.

The original orgasm triggered another, which triggered yet another, and another, and so on. Orgasms crashed down on DaVinci in waves, that, though they grew weaker over time, would have certainly knocked out a normal human.

By the time they stopped, DaVinci was panting into the pillow and clinging to Ritsuka. He felt a warm amalgamation deep within where his Master’s semen pooled. DaVinci smiled, and sighed. This was bliss. If this was what it was always like, it was hardly surprising that other Servants kept pursuing Master, even when they didn’t _need_ their mana replenished.

“Did you enjoy it, DaVinci?” Ritsuka asked, soothingly running a hand along the genius’ back. DaVinci lifted his head, smiled at him, and shoved his tongue into Ritsuka’s mouth. The kiss was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

Once that was over with, DaVinci pushed himself up, got off of Ritsuka, and jumped to his feet.

“I haven’t felt this energized since I was first summoned! This experiment was a roaring success!” DaVinci declared as he picked up his kimono and put it on. Ritsuka sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m glad I could be of service,” he said. DaVinci rounded on him in an instant.

“Then you won’t mind serving me again, correct!?” Ritsuka blinked, but before he could respond, DaVinci continued. “Correct! I knew I could count on you, Master. Don’t worry, I’ll be working extra hard and create even more wonderful inventions for you. You just keep supplying me with mana at my convenience!”, DaVinci said as he walked out of the room with long strides, leaving Ritsuka sitting on his bed.

Chaldea’s Master wondered if he had just accidentally created a Monster more dangerous to humanity than the singularities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I can't update FGO anymore, which kinda bums me out. I hope I can save my progress, because I ain't doing all that again!
> 
> In any case, I still have some ideas to get to, so there will be more chapters even if FGO decides to be a giant pile of crap.


	7. Rocking the Boat

_Yohoho and a bottle ‘o rum!_

Ritsuka threw his head back and laughed; he laughed until his throat felt sore. He fixed the condition with a big swig of ale. How many mugs of the stuff had he emptied already? He’d lost count.

“Someone, pour Fujimaru another one!” Drake slurred. However much Ritsuka had had already, it was but a drop compared to the ocean of ale that continuously disappeared down the captain’s throat. Not that he felt competitive. He eagerly watched one of the pirate’s stumble closer with a pitcher to pour him another one.

Traveling on the Golden Hind was always fun; Captain Drake didn’t tolerate anything less. During the day, the sailors worked hard, during the night they partied with lots of ale and music. It was easy to get swept up in, especially since Drake’s good mood was positively infectious. 

While Ritsuka was having a great time drinking with the captain, he caught sight of Mash sitting off to the side, only taking sips from her tankard. _She’s probably still on her first one. What a lightweight_ , Ritsuka thought and shook his head. For a moment the ship seemed to rock, and he thought a storm might have sneaked up on them, but everything settled nicely once his head was still again. He laughed. _How cheeky of you, ship! Just randomly rocking like that…_

The sailors failed to animate Mash into any kind of presentable mood for a party, but at least they had found a use for her giant shield. Two men lifted it up, while a third danced on top of it while playing the fiddle! The carriers stumbled this way and that, but the guy on top never missed a step or note. The fiddler had some damn good sea-legs on him!

“I wanna dance!” Fujimaru roared and shot to his feet. Immediately, the Golden Hind seemed to heave beneath him and he stumbled into a sweaty sailor.

“Master!” Mash cried, somewhere, but Ritsuka hardly cared. He pushed himself off of the man; his odor was strong enough to drive tears into Ritsuka’s eyes, and stumbled about while the ship roiled under his feet.

Staying upright presented a fun challenge, and he started laughing again. The laughter was only cut short when he tripped and fell right into the captain’s lap. Caught in the middle of a big gulp, Drake spilled ale all over herself. Ritsuka put his head in his neck to look at the captain’s face. Upside down, she looked like she was smiling, so he smiled right back.

“Watch it, ya landlubber!” Drake roared and sprang up, throwing Ritsuka to the deck. Then, she knocked the air out of him by falling on top him.

“Argh! Drake, you need to go to bed already! You can’t even stand anymore,” Ritsuka complained. Drake spat on the planks and rolled off of him. She glowered at him.

“You think you can just send me to bed on _my_ ship? Very brave, Fujimaru. I have fed men to the sharks for less,” she said. Her slow-blinking eyes and slurred speech took most of the threat out of her words. “If anyone needs to hit the hay, it’s you!” With that said, Drake struggled to her feet once more, wavered, but kept her feet under her. Then she picked up Ritsuka by the collar of his shirt and started pulling him along.

They stumbled when he started putting up a fight. Somehow, they managed to stabilize by leaning on each other, and, while both claimed to bring the other to bed, they stumbled towards the captain’s cabin.

Mash watched the entire procedure with worry. She heard them mutter at each other; things about unruly Servants, shitty brats, and lots of _how dare you?_ As far as she was concerned, both of them needed sleep. Once the door to the cabin fell shut behind them, she heaved a sigh of relief. Mash sat back down and observed the festivities. She just hoped the pirates didn’t end up tossing her shield overboard…

Drake’s cabin was a lavish room. A fine mahogany table and matching chairs stood in front of large windows. A large, comfy-looking chair for the captain stood on the other side. The wooden floors were covered in fancy rugs, and expensive lamps hung from the ceiling. Where the walls weren’t lined with cabinets and scroll-racks for maps, trophies acquired in distant lands drew the eye. Everything was bolted down, of course.

Ritsuka and Drake did not waste time admiring the opulence. They stumbled towards the bed, covered in large pillows and soft blankets. 

“You can have my bed, brat. You’ll be thankful for the soft pillows by the time your hangover comes around tomorrow,” Drake mumbled. She tried shoving Ritsuka into the sheets, but he stood his ground.

“I’m not tired. You’re the one who can’t even speak clearly anymore, let alone stand,” he said. He might as well have been chewing a ball of cotton for how clearly he articulated himself. They struggled with each other a moment longer and fell into the bed together.

The pillows felt soft on Ritsuka’s face and smelled of ale. It was comfy, but he pushed himself up regardless. There was still a party waiting for him, after all.

“Whew, very brave, Fujimaru. Attacking me like that…” Drake said, voice low. Ritsuka found that, what he had mistaken for soft pillows, actually were Drake’s massive tits. He had fallen face first into her cleavage. His shock was muted by his sluggish mind, but he looked up at the captain.

Drake’s hat had fallen off, leaving a wild mane of pink that spread out all around her. The ale had reddened her cheeks, so much so that her scar was almost invisible. She smiled wryly. 

“I didn’t mean to…” he mumbled, trying to get off of her, but Drake grabbed his head and pulled him into her breasts again. Looking up at her from that vantage point, Ritsuka couldn’t help but feel like he was exactly where he wanted to be. He even indulged himself a little and rubbed his face into her tits. Drake didn’t seem to notice.

“Didn’t mean to, huh? What’s that hard thing I’m feeling, then?” she teased. Only then did Ritsuka realize that he was hard. He pushed himself up, this time faster than Drake could trap him again.

“I really didn’t-“

“Shut up, already, Master,” Drake snapped. A smirk quickly appeared on her lips. “You say you don’t wanna sleep, I know I don’t wanna sleep, and your little friend is anything but asleep. I say we make the best of it, if you get my meaning,” she said with a wink. Even in his drunken state Ritsuka understood.

“Is that really a good idea?” he asked.

“I don’t know. What I do know is…” Drake murmured as she unbuttoned her coat. Her giant breasts were laid bare. “…that I’ll let you fuck these.” Ritsuka looked at Drake’s naked breasts for a long moment.

After some fumbling, Ritsuka sat astride the captain, shaking his hips desperately. Drake just pushed her breasts together for him and watched his panting face with pleasure.

“My, my, Fujimaru, you really like these, huh?” He did, though he said nothing. He just jammed his dick into the soft, yielding cleft between her breasts and let the sensation of velvety skin engulfing his aching cock in a tight embrace wash over him. Again, and again. Going was a little rough. The captain did not have lube in stock, but sweat, ale, and pre-cum offered enough lubrication.

The fact that Captain Drake had huge tits was no secret, but feeling them now blew Ritsuka’s mind. It was almost like having another girl bent over in front of him, except for Drake’s nipples…

“Ah! Where do you think your touching?” Drake’s voice was oddly sweet all of a sudden, even though Ritsuka had only started playing with her nipples. They were hard, begging for a pinch or a rub. He would have sucked them, but the position didn’t allow for that.

In any case, hearing Drake moaning improved the experience even more. Her breasts engulfed him totally, almost like a real pussy. The cleavage had become slippery enough to give the impression, too. Ritsuka fucked her harder and harder; pulling back far enough to almost slip out, only to jam it all back again. Drake’s moaning grew in intensity with his thrusting.

“Gonna… cum…” he panted. His cock was throbbing madly in the fleshy vice.

“In my mouth, Master!” the captain demanded breathlessly. Ritsuka stammered, but didn’t stop thrusting. Just shy of his climax, Drake shoved him off and was upon him right away. Lips wrapped around his dick, and the rapid lashing of a hot tongue brought him over the edge.

Ritsuka cried out and grabbed hold of Drake’s head, keeping her down. Of course, the captain did not put up a fight; she just hummed happily as shot after thick shot of semen splashed into her hungry maw. All throughout the climax, Francis’ tongue caressed her Master’s twitching cock. It ran up and down its sides and gently wrapped around its belly.

Drake released him with a pop. She sat up, and Ritsuka watched her slosh his load around her mouth for a moment before swallowing.

“Ahh… nothing like a heavy brew straight from the tap.” Drake sighed, as if refreshed, and showed her Master her usual easy-going smile. “Was it good for you, too, Master.” Ritsuka nodded. He was at a loss for words. Francis looked fantastic sitting there, topless. Her breasts were gorgeous, and he felt compelled to touch them. She chuckled when each hand cupped, or tried to cup, one of her breasts. “Not good enough to put you to rest, though, eh?”

With that said, Drake smiled to herself, and quickly wiggled out of her pants. The trousers went flying and caught on the back of one of the mahogany chairs. Ritsuka saw that the captain had pubic hair, but he only caught a short glimpse before Drake turned around and got on all fours, presenting him with her amazing ass.

“Care to have some fun with the ship’s namesake?” she giggled, shaking her hips at him.

“Namesake?” he asked, already scuttling up behind the captain. His cock felt even harder than before.

“The Golden Hind!” Drake laughed. “Because my behind is worth its weight in gold! Don’t you agree?” she asked, slapping her own ass for emphasis. Her Master did agree, though not with words.

Drake’s broad hips and voluptuous figure had created a perfect ass. Bent over as she was, it, along with her thighs, looked like a heart. Ritsuka touched her and was delighted by the feel of her cheeks. The skin was supple, the flesh plush, and by spreading the cheeks just a little bit, he got a glimpse at the real treasure.

He could almost feel the heat coming off of Drake’s pussy. The lips were red with excitement and slick. A single droplet of her honey fell from a tuft of pink pubic hair onto the sheets.

Ready for duty, Ritsuka said nothing as he raised his glans to her entrance and pushed. They groaned together as he slid into her, balls-deep. Drake chuckled to herself and shot him a glance over her shoulder.

“Your friend is not so little after all, huh?” Francis asked and wiggled her lush hips a little. A husky giggle escaped her. “Mmmh, that’s good.”

Ritsuka whimpered when she moved her hips around. Her pussy wasn’t the tightest he had ever had, but it was incredibly hot and thoroughly soaked, as if it was asking him to fuck it hard and fast. The wiggling, and the resulting feeling of slick pussy shifting and quivering around him was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“I hope you can keep up, Captain.”

“Oho! Someone’s confi- ah! Ah! Fuck!” Drake moaned when the pounding began. Ritsuka took firm hold of her waist and drove into her with all his might. The clapping of their hips was the steady beat that underscored Drake’s whimpering and Ritsuka’s own moaning.

Every impact made the captain’s butt jiggle just a little. Her slippery pussy gradually tightened around him; silky flesh trembled and flexed in response to his thrusts.

“M-master!” Drake squealed, “That’s the spot! Ungh! Fuck me! Yes!” Her words fueled his desire almost as much as her body. He reached forward, keeping one hand on her ass, grabbed a fistful of pink hair, and pulled. “Ngh! You cheeky little- Ah!” she cried before Ritsuka gave her hair another tug.

It was strange. Ritsuka felt the familiar heat rising deep inside him as he fucked Francis, but he was missing the urge to cum. Drunk as he was, that wasn’t surprising. At the time, all he could think of was that he was probably not giving it to her hard enough.

As his thrusting grew more frantic, Drake’s pussy gripped him tightly, just like her finger’s gripped the sheets. Words had fled her long since. Her domineering Master had reduced her to screams and inarticulate whining, but a tug of her hair in the right direction revealed a happy grin on her face.

When Ritsuka finally felt as if he might be able to cum, his hips were wet with Drake’s juices, as were her thighs, and the sheets. The captain had had a number of orgasms already, each accompanied by louder cries than the last. At this point, she felt another one coming on, and took note of her Master’s throbbing.

“Finally… there?” she asked, panting. “Together… this time.” Ritsuka tried his best to hold on, but he didn’t make it long. He had already overextended himself.

When the release finally came, and hot, viscous seed rushed through his dick, deep into Drake’s sopping wet pussy, every muscle in his body tensed. He felt as if he was firing a cannon. He couldn’t keep down the deep, guttural groans that accompanied his orgasm.

As the first heavy shot of cum squirted into her, Francis gasped. Mana surged through her. Her whole body became more sensitive, more awake. For a second, the buzz of drunkenness returned, but was quickly forgotten. The orgasm she experienced overshadowed it completely.

With the sticky heat of Fujimaru’s cum, and a sudden yank on her hair, Francis came. She screamed at the top of her lungs. As muscles grew taut, she reared in front of Ritsuka, and remained that way for a while, twitching and squealing.

Stars danced before her eyes as pangs of pleasure roared through her. Her muscles turned to water, her sweat to fire, her pussy to jelly. The cabin faded from her vision, leaving only dancing lights, and as she collapsed onto the mattress, the feeling of Fujimaru slipping out of her seemed to turn her quivering pussy into a muddled pile of pleasure.

It didn’t take long for awareness to return to Captain Drake. She was much too charged to stay unresponsive for long, but by the time she stretched and hummed contently, Ritsuka had already snuggled up to her and fallen asleep. She smiled to herself when she felt his dick, still hard, pressing against her butt.

The cheeky little fucker had taken charge on _her_ ship! Francis had a mind to just straddle him and fuck him into submission with her newfound strength, but she let it be. She was not one for slow, romantic lovemaking. She had braved storms the likes of which few had ever even heard of, and she expected her lovers to rock her like a proper storm.

Her Master was a veritable storm-and-a-half. With a soft chuckle, she made herself comfortable, and dozed off, holding Fujimaru’s hand.

“…Someone, kill me,” Ritsuka grumbled the next morning. He lifted his face reluctantly, careful of sudden motions and opened his eyes. At first, the light hurt, but something shifted to give him enough shade to adjust. 

“Good morning, Master,” Drake said softly. He was thankful for that. His head was killing him. He was only vaguely surprised to find her next to him and naked. Glimpses and blurry images of the previous night remained with him. He wished he remembered more details.

“Aren’t you hungover?” he asked, noticing the captain’s clear, alert eyes. She grinned.

“Servants don’t get hungover.”

“I hate you,” Ritsuka said and pushed his face into the pillows again. The _actual_ pillows, this time. A hand tenderly ran fingers up and down his back, and warm breath touched his ear.

“Really? You didn’t hate me last night, though. You _didn’t hate me_ really, really hard,” she purred. Hearing Drake speak like that gave him goosebumps, but he only lifted his head from the pillows when the weight on the bed shifted.

He watched Drake walk across the cabin to fetch her pants from the chair. She looked fantastic in the nude; all perfect curves, pure skin, and charming smiles.

“We should do that again, Master. In fact, I think you’ll be sharing my cabin from now on,” Drake told him as she pulled her pants on. Ritsuka watched keenly when she pulled them over her luscious butt. _Damn, those fit well…_ Drake noticed his gaze and gave her ass a playful slap.

“Consider it all yours.”

“So, how was your night, Mash?” Ritsuka asked the Demi-Servant once he and the captain had finally come out. She gave him a reproachful look. Mash didn’t look hungover either.

“Not as good as yours with Captain Drake, I imagine.”

“W-what do you mean?” he asked innocently. Mash blushed, but her gaze remained firm.

“You and the captain were not exactly… discreet, last night. We heard you two quite well through the music.” Now it was Ritsuka’s turn to blush. He remembered so little, least of which whether they had been loud or not. Now he understood why crewmen kept patting him on the shoulder that morning.

“Shut up already, or I’ll toss you lot overboard!” Francis yelled in the distance, followed by raucous laughter.

“Well, the Captain said she wanted me to sleep in her cabin from now on…”

“What?” Mash yelped.

“I mean, maybe you won’t mind so much if you join us?” Ritsuka suggested. “I’m sure Drake won’t mind…” Mash seemed to mind though. Her cheeks had flared up, and she was fidgeting. “O-only if you want to, of co-“

“If,” she interrupted, “if you are interested in such things, I suppose it… would be… okay, Senpai” Her voice trailed off until the last word was barely above a whisper. She looked at him with her big, pretty eyes, but only for a second before shying away.

_I love my life sometimes_ , Ritsuka thought as he put an arm around Mash’s shoulders. He looked across the bright blue ocean. Maybe out there, somewhere, was a lonely island. A lonely island with white beaches, where he, Mash, and Drake could have a steamy threesome.


	8. Mordred's Struggle

“Oooh, what a haul!” DaVinci exclaimed upon receiving a sack full of dragon claws. “Thank you for your hard work, Mordred.” The Saber Servant shrugged.

“No sweat.” Mordred exchanged his combat attire for his casual clothes; ripped denim shorts, a white halter top and a red jacket. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

“As expected of the true future king of Britain!” DaVinci giggled before the door closed behind Mordred. _As expected, my ass_. Mordred knew better than to take DaVinci’s honied tongue seriously. Everyone who acquired materials for his experiments got to feel it, supremely strong Servant or otherwise.

Not that it mattered. Mordred was helping out for his own reasons. Not because it was fun; the beasts he had to slay by the hundreds posed no challenge to a prodigy such as himself. He was just looking for excuses to get out of Chaldea, away from Master.

Mordred growled, scaring some staff members he passed as he wandered the long hallways of Chaldea. He had been avoiding Master as much as possible since… _that time_. Mordred couldn’t stop thinking about it. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Fujimaru had seen practically every part of his shameful body, said body was tormenting Mordred still.

He was… craving it. Mordred’s hands balled into fists when the thought passed his mind. He kept thinking about… feeling him inside. Mordred couldn’t stop himself, and whenever it happened, his body would urge him to seek out his Master for another replenishment.

He had tried taking care of it on his own, but it just wasn’t the same. Fingers were no replacement to the feeling of Fujimaru grabbing his waist and hammering away with his…

“Shit!” Mordred snapped at himself. Again, staff walking past were startled. The blood drained from some faces. It was known that annoying the Knight of Treachery was a fast way of ending up in the medical bay, or worse…

However, Mordred just kept walking. These peasants didn’t interest him; not like Fujimaru. Just thinking about his face was enough to put a blush on Mordred’s face at this point. What was it that made this shitty, scrawny, wimp of a Master so attractive!? Why did he make Mordred grow weak in the knees!?

Mordred kept stalking the halls, grinding his teeth and trying not to think about being bent over in front of Fujimaru. Mordred was a knight! Strong, ambitious, righteous! Why was his body betraying him like this? Not only was there this throbbing tension whenever he so much as looked at Master, avoiding him felt _lonely_.

_I need to get out of here. I need to kill something to take my mind off of-_ , Mordred told himself when a door opened and he bumped into someone. “Hey! Watch where you-!” Mordred swallowed his outburst when he looked up at Fujimaru. Behind him stood Shieldy. At least both of them seemed as surprised as Mordred felt.

“Sorry, Mordred. What brings you here?” Fujimaru asked. _Here_? Mordred looked around and realized that he was right in front of Master’s room. He glared at his own feet. _Why did you bring me here!?_ “Mordred?” The knight snapped back to attention and forced himself to look at his Master.

“Yes! Uhh…” _Think of something! Anything!_ “I just returned with lots of materials, and…” _That’s good! That’s not even a lie!_

“Really? Good job!” Ritsuka said. The praise made Mordred happier than it had any right to. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“…and…” _Come on, say whatever!_ “…I’m a little exhausted after all the fighting I had to do and thought you could… help?” _NO! Why did you say that, you idiot!?_ Master and Shieldy seemed surprised, too. They shared an astonished look.

“W-well, if that’s the case,” Mash said while inching around Mordred, “I’ll leave you to it, Senpai. See you two later!” With that, she hurried down the corridor, followed by her fluffy pet. Mordred watched her go. When Mash was truly gone, he turned around to find Fujimaru looking bashful. Why was he looking embarrassed? Mordred was the one wishing to sink into the floor!

“In that case,” Fujimaru said, motioning at his door, “come in.” Mordred nodded curtly and stepped into the room. The door slid shut, and suddenly Mordred felt cornered. He turned and saw Master looking at him shyly. However, his eyes seemed to focus on Mordred’s legs and stomach.

“What are you looking at!?” he snapped. Fujimaru jumped and quickly looked away.

“Sorry, I just… didn’t expect you to come and…” Why did this have to be so awkward? Master did this with all those other hussies, didn’t he? Why was Mordred different?

“Well, it’s part of the job, ain’t it?”

“Yes, but… I thought you… hated it?” The only thing Mordred hated about it was how much he liked it. Of course, he didn’t say that to Fujimaru. He also didn’t say that his Master’s concern made him strangely happy.

“That hardly matters, does it? J-just get on the bed,” Mordred said instead, his voice cracking near the end. Fujimaru didn’t meet Mordred’s gaze. He just nodded quietly and walked over to the bed. 

Mordred crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He heard zippers opening and clothes shuffling. He peeked over his shoulder and got a good look at his Master’s naked back as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was surprisingly buff for a mage. Looking at him like that quickened Mordred’s heartbeat, and by the time Fujimaru fumbled with his pants, Mordred thought his heart was going to burst from his chest. He looked away and screamed internally.

“…aren’t you going to… get ready?” Fujimaru asked. Mordred turned around, saw his Master sitting naked on his bed, and quickly turned around again. Fujimaru was hard already, the horny bastard!

“J-just lie down and don’t worry about me. I’ll do the moving this time,” Mordred declared. His hands moved to take his pants off before he knew it. He kicked off his boots, his denim shorts landed on the floor shortly thereafter, and he dared look about again before taking off his thong. Fujimaru was lying on the bed as ordered, but he was still looking. He looked away when Mordred caught him, though.

Taking a deep breath, Mordred pulled down his thong, and discarded his jacket. Then he turned and, while avoiding his Master’s eyes, walked over to the bed. He felt strangled when he looked at Fujimaru, or rather, his cock. It was Mordred’s first time getting a good look at it. _He shoved all that into me_? He shook his head and straddled Fujimaru, with his back turned, of course.

Mordred was already plenty wet; there would be no need for Master to play with him again like last time. He ignored the pang of disappointment he felt at the thought and brought himself in position instead. Mordred placed his feet on either side of Fujimaru. Then, with only a hint of hesitation, he grabbed Fujimaru’s cock and propped it up. The heat coming off of it made Mordred gasp softly. It throbbed in his hand as if it were alive.

“Ready, Master?” he asked, pussy hovering millimeters above Fujiamru’s glans. Mordred tried not to get distracted by the fact that he could feel the heat coming off of it on his labia.

“…yes,” Fujimaru rasped. His dick throbbed again in Mordred’s grasp. The knight wet his lips a final time and took a deep breath. This was it. He could finally take care of the itch that had been plaguing him since their last outing together, and then it would be over. Everything would be normal again once-

Then, Mordred slid down Fujiamru’s cock, and thought stopped for a while. There was just the warmth filling him, the throbbing shaking him, and Master’s girth spreading him. _Last time, Master had to force his way inside. How come it went in so easily this time_? Mordred wondered. He just sat there for a while, gritting his teeth and fighting down the urge to moan, or even worse, whimper.

“Are you okay, Mordred?” Fujimaru asked when Mordred remained motionless. _No_ , he thought, _why does this feel just as amazing as before_? Did it, perhaps, feel even better than last time? Mordred wasn’t sure, and there was really only one way to see.

He put his hands on Fujimaru’s thighs to stabilize himself and began to rise. Just the way it grinded on the inside made Mordred’s eyelids flutter. He rose, kept rising further to feel that as much as he could. However, when Fujimaru was about to slip out, his hips slammed down again without any conscious thought. The sudden penetration was like a jolt to Mordred, and only afterwards did he realize that he couldn’t bear the thought of Master pulling out just then. As shameful as it was, he had yearned for this for too long. He wanted to feel his Master as much as possible.

“Of course I am,” Mordred said, “Who do you take me for? Just relax and let me take care of this.” With that said, he began to ride in earnest.

After a few more experimental thrusts, Mordred developed something of a rhythm. The bed creaked beneath them in time with the meeting of their hips.

Master felt incredible. So warm, so hard, so deep; Mordred felt fire welling up deep inside with every thrust. He began to sweat, and holding his voice in became a real struggle. Last time he had had a pillow to muffled his noises, but this time all he could do was bite his lip, stare at nothing, and hope his voice wasn’t as treacherous as his pussy.

It was unfair how good this felt. How was he expected to maintain his dignity when Master made him feel so god damn good? Mordred’s pussy was drenched, which made sense considering that his insides felt like they were melting away. As much as Fujimaru’s dick was penetrating him, the heat coming off of it was seeping into Mordred. Soon, he felt like his whole body was on fire. His mind was blank when Fujimaru suddenly put his hands on Mordred’s waist and groaned.

“What are you doing, Master?” the Servant asked, struggling to maintain an even tone. His Master’s fingers twitched.

“Sorry, Mordred, but you just feel so…” Mordred’s hips came down hard, prompting another groan. “You feel so fucking good!” _Don’t say that_ , Mordred thought. His pussy seized up at the compliment, and didn’t unwind either. Every thrust felt more intense all of a sudden.

Without noticing, Mordred began shaking his hips more wildly. From side to side, backwards and forwards; just moving up and down was not enough anymore. He needed to feel Ritsuka every which way he could muster and moved his hips accordingly.

Eventually, his Master wasn’t satisfied with just lying there anymore. A sudden thrust, which squeezed Fujimaru’s glans firmly into Mordred’s deepest parts, knocked the wind out of him. It almost made him fall over.

“W-when did I allow you to move?” Mordred asked, but Fujimaru’s only response was a strangled groan. Mordred didn’t pursue the matter, though. He didn’t mind. In fact, he welcomed his Master’s moves. It felt even better this way!

They continued like this for a while; Mordred shaking and gyrating his hips wantonly, and Ritsuka thrusting from below. Unlike his Servant, he didn’t manage to keep his voice in check. Mordred should have made fun of him for sounding like a girl. Instead, he wallowed in the gratification hearing those noises gave him.

“Mordred,” Fujimaru groaned, “I can’t…” Mordred’s movements became more intense. Mordred remembered quite clearly which part had felt the best, last time. Fujimaru was already twitching wildly. He was on his last leg. _Almost there. Almost there! Cum, Master! Cum!”_

“Just… finish already,” Mordred growled. A few moments later, Ritsuka’s grip on his waist tightened and his cock started throbbing stronger than ever. When the first swell of hot semen poured into Mordred, the knight’s movement ceased. 

Again, it didn’t end at just one orgasm. As his Master’s mana surged through him, his senses sharpened. The first climax unleashed tensions that had had time to build up. Every pulse of Ritsuka’s cock, every spurt of hot seed triggered another one. At first, Mordred stiffened on top of him. He couldn’t have moved if he had wanted to. Every muscle was tense as fire and ice coursed through his veins. Each orgasm after the first one relaxed him a tad more. Soon, staying upright became a struggle. Gravity tried to push Mordred onto Fujimaru’s chest. The thought was appealing, certainly, but he would not succumb to that temptation. 

As matters stood, Fujimaru thought Mordred just needed a mana refill, and it could stay that way. He didn’t need to know that this ride had been solely for Mordred’s pleasure. He didn’t need to see the big smile on Mordred’s face, betraying the pleasant afterglow he felt.

Mordred gathered himself with difficulty and got up as soon as Fujimaru stopped twitching inside him. 

“I’m borrowing your shower,” the Servant said, calmly picked up his clothes, and disappeared in an adjacent room. Once there was a door between them, Mordred heaved a sigh of relief. He had _felt_ Ritsuka’s gaze and hadn’t been ready to meet it; not when his face was beet-red.

After a quick shower, Mordred returned, fully dressed and ready to leave. Fujimaru was dressed again, too, thankfully. At the door, neither said anything, and while Ritsuka was seeking Mordred’s eyes, the knight kept looking anywhere but his Master’s face.

“Well, thanks. See you around, Master.” Mordred paused on his way out when Fujimaru lifted his hand. The Master’s lips worked silently for a moment. Then, he gave up on saying anything and shook his head. Mordred shrugged and left. _Why does this have to be so awkward_?

Not long after, Mordred walked into DaVinci’s workshop.

“Did you need something?” the knight asked, looking about and kicking dirt. The crazy inventor probably just needed new materials again.

“Ah!” DaVinci cried, looking up from some schemata, “There you are!” He got up and waved for Mordred to follow deeper into his abode. “I have something for you!” Mordred’s expression soured, which put DaVinci to pouting. “Don’t give me that look! You will like it, I promise!” Mordred wasn’t so sure about that, but he followed anyway.

DaVinci walked to a shelf, picked up an unassuming box and handed it to Mordred. The knight raised an eyebrow, but the inventors unwavering smile prompted him to just open it up already. Inside, was some flimsy cloth.

“The heck…?” Mordred held it up for inspection. It was a deep red leotard, but the fabric was sheer. Strategic embroidery of thorny roses would hide the wearers nipples and privates. That seemed like a wasted effort to Mordred, especially since the back was low and cut like a thong. One might as well walk around naked instead of wearing this.

“Do you like it?” DaVinci asked eagerly.

“Why would you give me this?” The question surprised DaVinci.

“Why, since you and Master have been so lovey-dovey lately, I thought you could use some lingerie. Is it not to your liking?” Mordred froze and looked at the inventor with large eyes.

“What did you say?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

“I asked whether you like it or not,” DaVinci said, clearly indignant. He had probably expected more enthusiasm for his thoughtful gift. Mordred shook his head.

“No, about me and Master, what makes you think…?”

“Hm?” A knowing smile appeared on DaVinci’s face. “Well, I thought maybe that one time during the Rayshift was just a fluke.” _How do you know about that_ Mordred thought. DaVinci went to a small screen, hit a few keys summoning a camera feed, showing none other than Mordred himself, bouncing on Fujimaru.

Mordred felt his throat and chest contract, even as DaVinci paused the recording and zoomed in on Mordred’s face. It wore an expression of pure bliss. _That’s what I look like when…_? Master could never see that face. _No one_ should have ever seen that face. DaVinci didn’t seem to notice the daggers Mordred was staring at him. He just kept on prattling.

“But when I saw you two going at it yesterday, I knew what was up. He’s great, isn’t he?”

Elsewhere, in a side-corridor few people used, Ritsuka and Mash were engrossed in each other. She had her hands planted on the wall. Her skirt was flipped up, her pantyhose and panties were pulled down, and Ritsuka was hugging her from behind, driving his cock into her with deep, sensual thrusts. 

Bumping against Mash’s plush butt was pleasant and holding her was soothing. Her hot pussy enveloped him gently and seemed determined to keep him trapped. Even through her clothes, squeezing her large breasts was great. They were soft and warm, like the rest of her, and she made the cutest noises when he touched her like that.

Ritsuka was torn out of his reverie when the ground shook under his feet.

“Mash, did you feel that?” The Demi-Servant wet her lips before answering.

“The only thing I’m feeling is your-“ She was interrupted by another, more pronounced quake. Both of them froze and listened. Ritsuka heard cries in the distance and… the fire alarm? The rumbling came closer rapidly. Both of them looked down the hall, anticipating the worst.

Then, DaVinci passed them by, sounding… somewhat distressed? The rumbling and shouting reached its crescendo when Mordred ran past, swinging his sword indiscriminately.

“Come back here!” he roared. “You think you can mock me and get away with it? I’ll tear you limb from limb, you shitty painting! DIE!” Mordred’s threats faded into the distance, leaving Mash and Ritsuka in the relative silence of distant uproar.

“Shouldn’t we go and stop… whatever that was?” Mash asked. Ritsuka pondered that for a moment.

“No. Whatever it was about, DaVinci probably had it coming.”

“That’s cruel, Senpai…” Mash chided him. “But you’re probably right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with how this turned out for some reason. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways.


	9. Shishou

“The mission briefing will take place at 9 o’clock, Senpai.”

It was early in Chaldea, and Mash was reading Fujimaru his schedule for the day. He nodded along sleepily and yawned from time to time. She was under the impression that he wasn’t listening very closely, but that was alright; it was the same schedule as always anyway. Besides, she relished every opportunity to spend time with her beloved Senpai, no matter how mundane the occasion.

Mash was reading as they walked, but looked up when Fujimaru suddenly stopped and stiffened. Coming down the hall was a graceful woman with long hair. She smiled at them.

“Scáthach! Good morning!” Mash called.

The Queen of the Land of Shadows acknowledged the greeting with a nod, but didn’t stop walking.

“Good morning, Mash. Master,” she said in passing.

Fujimaru acknowledged the greeting but said nothing. Once Scáthach had passed, they moved on as well.

“It’s good to see Scáthach up so early, don’t you think so, Sen-PAIIII!” Mash screeched.

Fujimaru had suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small side corridor. He roughly shoved her against the wall and kissed her. So surprised was Mash that she dropped her clipboard. She hardly heard the sound of it hitting the floor; she was too absorbed in kissing her Senpai.

“What’s gotten into y- Ah!”

His tongue was trashing in her mouth, and his hands were everywhere. The last squeal escaped her when he shoved a hand into her panties and started rubbing her pussy. Fujimaru was grinding against her, and she could feel his erection.

When she was thoroughly wet, he turned her around and pushed. Mash braced herself against the wall and didn’t resist when Fujimaru pulled down her pantyhose and underwear. She heard him fumble with his pants before something hot pressed against her slick lips.

“Mast-Mmmh!” she moaned as Ritsuka thrust into her.

He clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moaning, but didn’t seem to care about the clapping of their hips every time he plunged into her willing body. A hand slipped under her shirt and roughly fondled her breasts. She had put on pretty underwear that day, hoping to show it off to him, but Fujimaru seemed much too horny to notice.

It didn’t bother her though. She didn’t understand what this sudden onset of rampant lust was about, but Senpai was so rough and passionate with her. It felt mind-meltingly good how he pounded her snatch, and as she felt her first orgasm coming closer, Mash thought that he could keep going forever for all she cared.

Of course, Ritsuka’s sudden ferocity was not a random flare-up of libido. Rather, he could not help himself around the woman who trained him.

Once upon a time, when Ritsuka was still a newbie Master who didn’t understand much, Chaldea summoned Scáthach for the first time. On her first night in Chaldea, she went to visit him in his private quarters, and, naive as he was, Ritsuka thought nothing of it and asked her to come in. Shortly thereafter, he had found himself tied to his bed, and the Queen of the Land of Shadows sitting on his legs.

She had come to inspect this boy she was supposed to call Master, and she started with a physical examination. Ritsuka had shuddered when this beautiful woman slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her fingernails over his skin. The dulcet sound of her voice haunted his dreams to this day.

“What an innocent boy! I’m barely doing anything, and yet you’re trembling so much! Now let’s see what you have been hiding from the other female Servants so far.”

Scáthach lifted herself just far enough so she could tug down his pants. Innocent Ritsuka’s cheeks were ablaze when a woman looked at his cock for the first time. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited. Then he heard a low, pleased hum and felt how slender fingers wrapped around him.

He tensed, not only his cock but his whole body, and he dared open his eyes. Scáthach was stroking him ever so gently, but the mere fact that she was doing it at all was almost enough to make the virgin boy burst. Her smile was warm, her tone affectionate as she played with him.

“This is quite the formidable tool. It would be a shame if you never learned how to use it, which is why I will teach you.”

Ritsuka stared, slack-jawed, as Scáthach began to shed her clothes. She was the first naked woman he had seen in person, and she was stunning. Her skin was flawless, her breasts sizable and shapely, her waist narrow, her hips broad, and her legs; strong, slender and long.

Scáthach had stopped stroking his dick, but she still held it in one hand. The other, Ritsuka saw, slid between her legs. He saw how fingers worked, but, overwhelmed as he was by the situation, it took him a moment to realize that she was massaging her pussy.

After a while, she rose to her knees, straddled him, and assumed position right above his cock. He could see it; her pussy, pristine and glistening. She smirked at his staring.

“Is this your first time seeing a vagina, boy? Don’t you know that the best way to recharge your Servants is to pump them pull of your seed?” she asked.

She lowered her hips, and Ritsuka made a strangled sound when he felt her pressing down on his glans. She was warm and soft and unspeakably beautiful. Her voice softened, as if she meant to comfort and reassure him.

“Don’t worry. I have taught many great heroes how to wield a spear, and few were as formidable as this,” she said, tenderly running her hand along the length of Ritsuka’s cock. “With my instruction you will surely become great.”

Then she took him. Ritsuka sank into her wet pussy easily. Silky flesh engulfed him and squeezed, smothering him; warm and soft. He couldn’t breathe as she swallowed him, overwhelmed by the sensation. When Scáthach’s hips settled on his, he felt his tip pushing against something. Her pussy seemed to flex in response, and just like that it ended. Deflowering and first creampie in one fell swoop.

Ritsuka remembered shuddering through that first orgasm, breathing hard and staring at the queen sitting on top of him. _I just came inside her_ , he had thought, _Is she going to get pregnant?_ Of course she wouldn’t, but he hadn’t learned that yet.

Scáthach watched this from atop of him, seemingly unfazed, and when he finally stopped blasting his seed into her, she leaned forward, bringing them face to face. For a moment Ritsuka thought she might kiss him, and the thought was enough to sustain his erection. Her long, lustrous hair fell around him like curtains, shutting out the world. There was only her beautiful face, staring at him with deep red eyes.

“Did that feel good, boy?”

Ritsuka felt tongue tied. She smelled so good. Scáthach seemed to get his meaning regardless.

“I would like to say the same, but you don’t expect to satisfy a woman, let alone a Servant like this, do you?”

A deep sense of shame welled up in him when he realized that he had done nothing to please Scáthach.

“Shh, don’t feel disheartened. Once I’m through with you, you will ravish women with this _spear_ ,” Scáthach said, flexing her vaginal muscles, “like an army ravishes an enemy nation.”

She straightened herself and slowly began rocking her hips back and forth. Ritsuka struggled to speak.

“How long will we train?”

Scáthach smiled.

“Your training will be complete by the time I deign to call you Master, _boy_.”

Thus Fujimaru’s sexual apprenticeship under Scáthach began. That first night, he fainted after she made him cum a dozen times. Not once did she pull his cock out during that time, and not once did he last longer than a minute.

Every night she milked him thus; to train his endurance, as she claimed. Over the course of two weeks, Fujimaru actually built up some stamina, or so it seemed. Whether he was actually _improving_ , or if he was just getting used to pussy, he couldn’t be certain about, but when Scáthach spent ten minutes riding him before he spilled his seed inside her again, she praised him for the first time.

“It would seem that you have learned to resist the pleasure of my vagina at least a little. A good first step,” she told him kindly.

After nights of embarrassing himself with his lack of endurance, Scáthach’s praise made him puff out his chest proudly. Meanwhile, she got up, letting his dick slip from her creamy slit, and turned around. Scáthach’s strong back, let alone her gorgeous ass, was a sight to behold, and a pang of desire throbbed through Fujimaru, keeping his cock rock-hard.

Again, she grasped him and propped him up, but when she lowered her hips, Ritsuka was met with much stronger resistance than he was used to. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening, and just then Scáthach looked over her shoulder with a wicked smile.

“Now learn to resist this,” she said as her sphincter admitted him.

Ritsuka was blown away, not only by the ridiculous tightness, but also by the simple fact he was fucking Scáthach’s ass! Not the inexperienced virgin he had been a few weeks ago, he didn’t cum right away, but he didn’t last long either. He cried out and pumped her butt full of cum after about a minute and a half.

That was how their training went; overcome a challenge, get thrown headlong into the next. Thanks to the fact that they trained every night, his progress was comparatively quick, but arduous.

Ritsuka lost weight during that time, while Scáthach, constantly pumped full of mana, tore through enemies like a meat grinder, more so than she would have done to begin with; she was the Queen of the Land of Shadows, after all!

It took almost another two weeks for him to get used to her ass. After that came cunnilingus. How many nights had he spent with this queen using his face as her throne? He couldn’t remember, but she wouldn’t let him stop until he had learned everything there was to know about pussy. By the end of it, he felt like he could eat pussy in his sleep.

Then followed breast play. Scáthach instructed him in how to play with a woman’s breasts to make her hot half the time. The rest of the time Ritsuka spent with his cock trapped in her soft cleavage, trying to bear the assault. Just when he thought he had gotten the hang of it, Scáthach brought her tongue to bear. She did that as much to humble her student as to usher in the next lesson: blowjobs.

Night after night Scáthach’s tongue wrapped around him like a warm, supple snake, eager to squeeze every last droplet of cum out of him. Only when Ritsuka managed to last through her best cock-sucking efforts for ten minutes did she allow him to mount her.

“You’re endurance training is complete, and you have surely learned a thing or two about pleasuring a woman along the way. Now it’s time you really learned how to fuck!”

Ritsuka was overwhelmed at first; suddenly bearing all the responsibility when up until then he had been little more than a dildo for Scáthach. She guided him through it, reminding him of the right steps and showing him nifty tricks to bring his partner pleasure.

His thrusting needed a lot of work after the long time of relative inactivity, but his teacher was patient, wet, and eager for her student to succeed. Pointed reprimands lodged every important lessons into Ritsuka’s memory while softly spoken praise and encouragement kept his spirits up through the nights of clumsy fucking.

His first true triumph came unexpectedly. It was already late into their session, and to cut him some slack, Scáthach had allowed him to spoon her and fuck her butt. Thus, Ritsuka was passionately thrusting into Scáthach’s tight ass. One of his hands, belonging to the arm he was leaning on, groped one of her breasts while he was busy sucking the nipple of the other one. He was utterly engrossed in the task, so much so that Scáthach’s moan was akin to a thunderclap.

Ritsuka froze and let her nipple slip from his lips. He looked at his teacher wide-eyed. Never, through weeks upon weeks of sex, had she ever made a noise like that. Heavy breathing, yes, but never a fully-fledged moan of pleasure. Scáthach returned his look through half-lidded eyes. Her face was flushed and her sensual lips stood slightly agape. The sight made Ritsuka throb.

“Don’t stop, boy. Not now,” she said.

Her voice was a velvety caress for his ears, and Ritsuka got right back to fucking. He pumped his last load up her ass shortly thereafter, and he did it to the sound of her sweet moaning.

Motivated like never before, Ritsuka threw himself into his training, which is to say, he threw himself between Scáthach’s milky thighs. In the following nights, her moaning became a common occurrence, and, as Fujimaru quickly realized, a new hurdle to overcome. Few things drove him wild like her lustful cries and sighs, her moaning, groaning and cursing as he gave her everything he had.

The final moments of their training were burned into Ritsuka’s memory.

The bed was a mess after hours of enthusiastic sex. Scáthach lay on her side with one of her long, graceful legs high in the air. Ritsuka held onto it with one hand as he fucked her pussy. With the other hand he was massaging Scáthach’s clit.

He let her moaning wash over him as he admired her beauty. Her generous breasts jiggled a little with every thrust; the pleading look in her eyes urged him to give it to her harder. There was a sheen to her supple skin; sweat from their passionate mating. He saw how she flexed her abs every time he drove all the way inside her.

Ritsuka got so fired up that he spontaneously pushed Scáthach onto her back and pulled up her legs. He got on top of her, and with both of her legs braced against him, hammered away. She began writhing under him, the bed creaked under the strain of his vicious thrusts, and Ritsuka felt himself getting close.

Scáthach uttered a low whine which continued and rose in pitch. When it had become a full scream, her whole body tensed up, and Ritsuka couldn’t bear it anymore. He flooded her insides with cum. The scream died in Scáthach’s throat. She arched her back off of the mattress and clawed the sheets. Ritsuka never caught a glimpse of the blissful smile on her face at that moment.

Gradually, Ritsuka’s ejaculations dried up, and Scáthach relaxed. They lay there for a while, sweaty and breathing heavily. Their crotches were soaked in assorted fluids. Ritsuka rested his head on her chest, relishing the softness and listening to her heartbeat, which slowed as Scáthach’s muscles unwound. It wasn’t the first time he had made her cum; a large part of his training consisted of doing things until he managed to give her an orgasm, but this one had been something else.

Eventually, Ritsuka propped himself up and looked at his teacher. She wore a dreamy smile on her face.

“That was… amazing,” he said.

“That it was… Master.”

When Scáthach used the word _Master_ , it was so full of pleasure and satisfaction that Ritsuka almost swooned. However, the effect was temporary. The long term effect it had on him was that his cock twitched to life again.

“Does that mean…?”

Scáthach nodded. Ritsuka felt a smile growing on his face.

“I think that calls for a celebration,” he said, grinding his once again hard cock against her clit. 

Scáthach gasped and her gaze grew sharp once more. A wolfish grin graced her plush lips.

“That’s the spirit, _Master_!” Scáthach said.

A sudden surge, and she was mounting Ritsuka once more. His teacher licked her lips hungrily.

“Are you ready to have sex with me as an equal, _Master_?”

It seemed like she enjoyed using his proper title. He didn’t know what that meant, but he felt ready for anything now that she had acknowledged him! Taking his lack of protest as affirmation, Scáthach rode him, rode him harder than she had ever done before.

During their celebration, Scáthach fucked him more fiercely than ever before. She did things with her pussy he had never even thought possible. There was no way he could have handled what she was dishing out that night before. However, this was what she had trained him for, and he lasted. He kept pace, came again and again, but took her with him every time.

After that, Scáthach’s nightly visits ceased. Their time spent having sex decreased dramatically. If Ritsuka wanted her outside of the odd occasion when she desperately needed a mana-refueling, he had to seek her out on his own.

However, Scáthach may have bragged about his skills to some of the female Servants, who proceeded to pursue him much more aggressively than before. The Queen of the Land of Shadows seemed satisfied just watching her pupil from afar, using the skills he had learned to claim one extraordinary beauty after the other.

However, in a way, he had trained her just as much as she had trained him. He would always be ready when she was near, but Scáthach, too, would never refuse her beloved _Master_.

Mash was on the receiving end of that kind of arousal as Ritsuka pumped a thick load into her pussy. For the third time in five minutes she came, this time amplified by Ritsuka’s mana. She screamed, but his hand remained firmly clasped over her mouth. Even so, people probably heard her a good way down the hall.

Her legs were shaky, and her thighs tingled as every throb of his cock brought another surge of semen into her. It was so much that the stuff started leaking; thick droplets of it dripped onto the panties Mash had put on especially for him that morning, hanging taut between her spread thighs.

She was relieved when he finally pulled out his burly love-muscle, but the fact that he still held her mouth shut should have warned her. Mash’s eyes flew open when Fujimaru’s hot, slick glans pushed against her asshole, and before she could protest, he slipped inside. She made a lot of noise during the following romp, and was grateful for the massive load from before since it worked as their lube now.

As Ritsuka worked through his arousal with Mash’s help, it became very clear to her that they would be late for their briefing once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE
> 
> sorry for the long wait, y'all. I just didn't feel motivated lately. This idea has been rolling around in my head for a long while now, and I'm glad it's out! :D
> 
> I sincerely hope the next update won't take as long. I already have an idea, but I won't spoil it here ;D


	10. Master, Myself, and I

The sky was clear, the air among the trees was rich, and the animals were silent, hiding from the monsters invading their home. It was a perfect day for hunting, yet Atalante felt ill at ease.

She scouted ahead while Master trudged through the undergrowth. Her thoughts circled around him just like her body did. She had served Fujimaru almost from the very beginning of his mission. She knew him as a reliable, strong-willed, kind Master and respected him deeply. Yet…

Why couldn’t the other female Servants shut up about his dick!?

The mere mention of such things put a blush on the maiden’s face. It was as if, from one day to the next, her kind Master had become some kind of sex fiend, preying on Servants; not that any of them ever made it sound like he had forced them or anything. Of course he hadn’t. The Master Atalante had pledged herself to would never do something so reprehensible!

She leaped from a tree and landed lightly in front of Fujimaru.

“Any new leads, Atalante?” he asked, smiling.

Still the same kind Master. Even so, for a brief moment she pictured that smile coming closer, whispering her name before he…

She shook her head, which Fujimaru took as her response.

“I see. Let’s keep going then. I haven’t seen any animals for a while. The monsters, and their sweet materials, must be around here somewhere.”

“Y-yes, Master.”

Atalante disappeared in the boughs overhead before her imagination could run wild again.

_I have sworn a vow of chastity to the goddess Artemis! I must hold to my oath, even if I like Master a little bit. B-by which I mean that I admire him; as a person! So what if he’s handsome, and kind, and respectful? Not once did he comment on my animal ears and tail!_

_...even though I might let him pet them…that might be nice…_

_But that’s not the point! No matter how deeply I trust him and no matter how g-good he might be as a lover, I will never succumb to my base urges! I wouldn’t even be thinking about this if the others didn’t flaunt their relationships with him so much!_

_…._

_I wonder if I’m the only Servant he won’t approach… W-why wouldn’t he!? Maybe he doesn’t like my tail…?_

_No! I’m sure he’s just being considerate because he knows about my vow. Yes! That must be it! He’s a wonderful person that way; that’s why I love him so mu-_

_…_

Atalante paused on a thick tree branch. She could feel that her face was bright red. It was truly fortunate that Fujimaru wasn’t around to see her like this.

_Platonically! Yes, I love Master platonically! My love is pure, as is becoming of a huntress devoted to Artemis!_

Feeling a bit more at ease, she continued her scouting. However, thoughts of her goddess soon soured Atalante’s mood. She couldn’t help but think of the form Artemis had taken in Chaldea; A lovesick fool, fawning over a man who was wholly unworthy of her.

_Not that Master is unworthy, of course, but a goddess should lead by example_ , Atalante thought. How was a maiden supposed to keep her heart and mind pure in an environment where her peers constantly raved about her Master’s sexual prowess, and even her mentor had nothing better to do than to constantly cuddle, squeeze and snuggle her beloved?

Atalante descended to the forest floor once more, a good ways ahead of Master. Her heart was pounding. She touched her chest, finding it’s softness lacking. _Maybe he doesn’t like them small?_ she thought with a sigh.

“ATALANTE!!!”

She jumped, turning in the direction of the scream.

“M-master?!”

Her ears twitched. She had noticed the noise before, but now she didn’t just hear it, she felt the ground shaking! Those were hundreds, nay, thousands of hoofed feet trampling the soil! Suddenly, Master appeared from behind a tree, sprinting with all his might and screaming.

“HELP!!!”

Beyond him appeared a herd of centaurs, armed and gaining ground fast. It was a miracle that Fujimaru had kept ahead of them thus far. Atalante’s bow appeared in her hand without a thought. She leaped in her Master’s direction, onto a sturdy branch and began firing at his pursuers.

“I’ll cover your retreat, Master! Run!”

He dashed past her, and his voice quickly grew distant.

“I’LL TRY!!!”

Atalante followed, bounding from tree to tree, shooting into the oncoming horde. Individually, they were weak. She could pick them off one by one, but there were just too many of them. She managed to stall the rush quite a bit by taking down the forerunners, making the centaurs coming after trip, but that would only go so far. She had to catch up with Master and take him to safety!

She found him in a small clearing, leaning on a boulder and breathing hard.

“Master! We need to get out of here.”

Fujimaru tried to speak, but was clearly having trouble catching his breath.

“I… haa… don’t think I’m going… huff… anywhere – oh, man… - anytime soon, Ata… fuah ...lante.”

He was drenched in sweat and his legs looked shaky. The centaurs were closing in. Atalante felt the ground shake again.

“Master, with your permission I will try to make a stand here, but I’ll have to go all out. May I?”

Fujimaru was still panting, but he gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

“Counting on you,” he huffed.

Now she mustn’t let him down. She lifted her bow towards the sky and gathered her strength.

“Watch me, Master! Phobos Catastrophe!”

Atalante’s Noble Phantasm cut down trees like twigs, leaving devastation in its wake; yet one wasn’t enough. The centaurs were a flood, crashing down on uprooted tree and mangled ally alike to get at them.

It took three uses of her Noble Phantasm, but Atalante managed to annihilate their foes, though she could hardly think of it as a triumph. The mess that had been a forest a mere moment ago was now home to splintered wood, torn foliage, and rent corpses. The path that had led them to this clearing was a thing of the past, along with the original lay of the land. Only craters and deep trenches remained. Nature would take the area back in time, but for now it was… her horrendous handiwork.

However, she could take solace in the fact that her Master was safe once more. Now panting herself, Atalante turned to him. He was still leaning on the rock, but seemed to have regained some of his composure.

“Foes… destroyed, Master.”

He nodded, overlooking the carnage.

“Nice save. Thank you, Atalante.”

Master’s praise cheered her up a bit. She straightened her back, even though she was tired after expanding so much magical energy.

“How did you end up with a whole herd of them chasing you down in the first place?”

Fujimaru gave her a blank look before a smile suddenly appeared on his face.

“Right! I think I found their camp!”

_That many in just one camp?_

“Well, great! Now that we’ve killed them all, we can just loot the place and go home,” Atalante said.

“Not quite, I’m afraid.”

A familiar voice. Her and Fujimaru turned to the blue hologram of DaVinci.

“Why not?”

“Well, we finally managed a full scan of the area and found that that was just a fraction of the entire centaur population. There are many times as many in the camp itself,” DaVinci explained, looking smug for some reason.

Now it was Atalante’s turn to lean on the rock.

“That’s not a camp, that’s a micronation at that point! How are we supposed to deal with that? I’m completely exhausted.”

A knowing smile appeared on the inventor’s face.

“That’s not a problem with Master around, is it?”

“What’s that mean?”

“DaVinci, sto-” Fuujimaru cut in, but Leonardo ignored him.

“Don’t you know, Atalante? Master is a walking mana battery! Just let him… _fill you up_ ,” she snickered.

Fujimaru put his head in his hands and sighed while Atalante felt her cheeks burn up when she realized what DaVinci was getting at.

“H-how d-dare you…!?”

The hologram lifted a scolding finger, silencing Atalante.

“Hey, it’s either that or camping for the both of you until you’re recharged. Besides, can you, as a Servant, bear the thought of something happening to your Master because you were too tired to fight, even though he could have supplied you with mana to spare easily!?”

This actually struck a chord with Atalante. She pressed her lips together, trying to sort out her feelings and loyalties. DaVinci had not patience for that, though, and went on saying, chipper as ever.

“Not to mention, Master is a great lay; I can attest to that personally! I’ll leave you two to it Have fun~!”

Just like that, DaVinci was gone, Atalante was deeply embarrassed and angry, and Fujimaru was just uncomfortable. Atalante seethed in silence for a while.

“I’m sorry, Atalante,” Fujimaru said, “I know that’s not an option for you. I don’t mind camping for a few days. We’ll attack them once yo-”

“Let’s just be quick about it,” she cut in, softly.

Fujimaru blinked.

“Pardon?”

Atalante looked up at him, face burning and lips quivering.

“Just be quick about it and we’ll never talk about it again! I refuse to be a liability to you, Master!”

“You’re no liability at all, Ata-”

“My mind is set! That moonstruck goddess has no right to admonish me for acting in my Master’s best interest, so let’s get it over with!”

Fujimaru looked at his Servant for a long moment. Atalante could see the uncertainty in his eyes, which made her love him even more, even if it was frustrating. No matter what the other Servants said, Master was not some sex-obsessed monster! He was sensitive, and kind, and valued her, and-

“Alright, if you’re certain,” he said, sounding defeated.

“Yes!”

He raised a cautioning hand.

“You said to make it quick, Atalante. That would mean being rough with you. Are you sure you can handle that? I can at least warm you up a little bef-”

“I’ll be fine!” she blurted out.

After all the lewd things she had been thinking about, she was wet already. She could handle it.

...maybe even _wanted_ to handle it.

_Five Minutes Later_

“Cumming!” Atalante cried.

Pleasure the likes of which she had never know before flooded through her, paralyzing her body and making her mind sluggish. No wonder Artemis demanded a vow of chastity from her followers; no wonder the other Servants couldn’t stop talking about it!

Sex felt amazing!

“That’s the second one already. Are you alright, Atalante? Do you need a break?” Master asked, only breathing slightly harder than usual.

Meanwhile, his Servant was panting like some kind of dog! Atalante couldn’t understand how he was holding up so well, considering the strange position they were doing it in.

Fujimaru was holding her up by her hamstrings as he plunged his dick into her; _his amazing dick_ , she thought. It had been scary at first; kind of hard to believe that such a big thing could even fit into her, yet there she was, wailing in orgasmic bliss as Master pummeled her pussy with his cock.

He had not been joking when he told her he’d be rough. However, no one told her that, after an initial shock, things would feel so good so quickly. She was clinging to his shoulders, feeling too weak to hold herself up on her own, and stared at him. Even now, having taken her precious chastity, he was being his usual, kind self.

“I-I’m fine, Mashtah! Keep g-going!”

His smile grew. Atalante felt his balls slapping against her with every plunge he took. _So deep, so warm… haaa…._

“Don’t worry, I won’t need much longer. It’s a good thing you’re so tight, Atalante.”

She drew closer, pressing her face into his chest to hide.

“Don’t say shtuff like thaaaaat…”

Master chuckled. She felt his lips coming close to one of her animal ears.

“It’s true though,” he said, “you’re really tight…”

_No…_

“...and warm…”

_Haaa… Mashter…_

“… and so wet. No matter how I look at you, you are just the cutest, Atalante.”

The sincerity in his voice was what really pushed her over the edge. Her fingers dug into his clothes as orgasm number three hit. It rolled over her like a boulder; pressure all over, then, all gone, bringing relief.

She felt dizzy afterward. Wasn’t this supposed to restore her strength? She felt close to collapsing now, but in a good way; as if she had just soaked in a hot bath after spending all day hunting in the snow, only… more. Better.

“Atalante, brace yourself. I’m almost…”

Master was cumming. Finally, though she would have never been able to tell. Had something changed? There was a certain… thrumming inside her. Sorting through her mushy feelings, Atalante realized that Master’s cock was twitching. His testicles weren’t slapping against her butt anymore, at least not the way they had done a minute ago. She didn’t really understand what he meant by _brace yourself_ , but she tightened her grip on his shoulders just in case.

“Atalante!” Fujimaru choked.

Then, too late, Atalante learned what she had been supposed to brace herself for. As her Master pumped his seed into her hitherto untouched womb, she felt a surge of power. Tremendous amounts of mana suffused her body all at once, refreshing her, refilling her reserves, and heightening her senses. It was as if all her previous climaxes came back all at once, leaving her no choice but to scream; to scream in the face of ecstasy unlike anything she could have ever dreamed of; ecstacy that threatened to tear her apart.

For a while, the world didn’t disappear as much as it felt like something she was entirely detached from. She stared into the blue sky, breathed, and slowly reestablished her relationship with the world. The wind was brushing over her sweaty skin. Master’s warm, big penis was still inside her, and she was still clinging to him. Everything was either blissfully warm or soothingly cool. It was wonderful, and Atalante was wide awake to feel it.

Master gently put her on her feet. Since she had only taken off her panties, her skirt fell to cover her shameful pussy right away, which was a relief, though a small one. Somehow, Atalante had the feeling that she didn’t mind anymore if Master saw her naked body, fully or just in part.

“How do you feel?” he asked as he put his dick in his pants again.

He was covered in their combined juices, and still hard. The urge to lick it welled up in Atalante, but she pushed it aside. She focused on Fujimaru’s face and smiled.

“Good, Master. Powerful. We can go and kill those Centaurs as soon as you’re ready.”

Master looked a little bashful of a sudden.

“I’m sorry that you had to-”

“Don’t be,” Atalante interrupted, “I’m not.”

They were back in Chaldea in time for dinner. Atalante was overcome by a sense of unease when they rayshifted back, but it took her a moment to realize what the cause was. DaVinci and a number of other support staff were looking at her knowingly. The rest, including Mash, seemed embarrassed.

“What? What are you looking at?”

DaVinci shrugged, avoiding direct eye-contact.

“You do see a lot as mission overseer, you know. I suppose we’re just happy that you and our cute little Master get along so well.”

_Overseer…?_

Atalante looked at the people around her. As realization set in, her face started turning bright red. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

“Y-you… saw!?”

Nobody met her eyes, but she could tell by their shaky smiles! All of them had witnessed her shame! Was her special moment with Master nothing more than a peep show to these people!? A hand settled on her shoulder in a vain attempt to sooth her. It belonged to DaVinci.

“If it’s any consolation, Atalante, you were super adorable. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I feel honored to have witnessed your first time.”

Humiliation seemed to stab her in the heart. Atalante let out a heart-wrenching wail, slapped her face in her hands before anyone saw the tears streaming down her face, and ran.

“DaVinci! You shouldn’t tease her like that!” she heard Master say before the door to the command room closed behind her. Sadly, the solace that gave her was little more than a drop on the hot rock that was her utter embarrassment.

That night, Fujimaru woke from fitful slumber. It was dark in his room; the alarm clock next to his head read 3 a.m. It was quiet, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

“H-hello?” he asked softly.

“Hello, Master.”

Fujimaru yelped and jumped, getting entangled in his blanket. The voice in the dark shushed him and gently pressed him down. He relaxed a little, though he kept the blanket pulled up to his chin. He saw a soft glow, but only for a moment. That voice…

“Atalante?”

“Yes,” she replied,” though maybe not the one you were expecting.”

The lights brightened a little. Shapes became distinct in the dark, and Fujimaru now recognized the figure standing over his bed. It was Atalante, though her hair was discolored, and she wore a very provocative outfit in black. Her green eyes gleamed in the low light.

“A-Alter? Why are you sneaking into my room at night?”

She stood quietly for a moment, eyes intent. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her abdomen. Atalante had a very severe look on her face.

“I heard about what happened between you and my other self today, Master.”

“L-look, I know about your vows, and I didn’t force her into anything. I tried to-” he explained hurriedly, but a finger settled on his lips, shushing him.

He saw the soft glow again, coming from Atalante Alter.

“I have only one question for you, Master. Did you think you could claim her chastity and exclude me?”

Fujimaru did not have a chance to respond before she leaped at him, straddling him on his bed. The source of the glow became apparent. A tattoo on Atalante’s abdomen, just above her crotch, which was now gently grinding on his hardening cock. Atalante slammed her hands into the pillow on either side of his head. Her breath was ragged and hot on his face. She whispered urgently.

“How dare you, Master? Don’t you know how much that girl struggled with her feelings for you? What do you think it’s like for me, as a Berserker?”

Her grinding intensified. Fujimaru was fully hard.

“I’m s-sorry; I didn’t mean to…”

“Shhh, Master. I don’t need an apology; at least not a spoken one. You can show me how sorry you are for playing favorites like that.”

“H-how would I do that?”

Atalante’s face sank into the pillow next to him, breathing hard, while her hands tugged at his blanket and pants. Once free, she grasped his dick in both hands and was surprisingly gentle about it. She whispered in his ear, hot and breathy.

“I will forgive you if you take this thing,” she said, gently squeezing his cock, “and use it to rut this bitch in heat.”

Her hot tongue ran over his cheek even as she pulled her panties aside with one hand and placed his tip at her sopping wet entrance. 

It was too much to take. Fujimaru pressed his lips on hers, grabbed her by her hips, and bucked, shoving his cock inside. Atalante Alter yelped into his mouth, but didn’t fight. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he slid deeper inside. Caught up in their sloppy kiss, they forgot to move for a while, but eventually Atalante pushed herself upright and began riding her Master.

Their mating was frantic. They communicated via grunt, caress, and kiss rather than words. Still thrusting up into her, Fujimaru sat up, tore at Atalante’s top, and started sucking her little tits. He pawed her tight, lithe body all over, trying to make up for all the things he couldn’t do with her Archer self earlier.

Taking back the reigns a little bit, Atalante pushed him back on his back and rode him hard, bracing herself over him. Her eyes seemed to glow stronger with every deep thrust, as did her abdominal tattoo.

“Atalante,” Fujimaru panted.

“Yes, Master?” she replied, breathing just as heavily, “Gonna cum already? Feeling overwhelmed by my tight, hot snatch?”

He was, to some extent. She felt just like her original self, but Fujimaru couldn’t imagine the girl he had deflowered earlier that day riding him with such wanton glee. Atalante Alter was slamming her cute little butt down hard and fast. If she had been heavier, it might have been painful, but as she was it was just great.

“No, not that. Do you mind if I… touch your tail and your ears? They’re cute and I want to pet them; always wanted to try.”

Her response came by way of a pussy suddenly tightening up a lot. Fujimaru didn’t wait for any further reply and just pulled her close. One hand on her head and the other on her lower back, he began caressing the fluffy parts of Atalante’s body.

She tensed in his arms, though her hips kept grinding on his dick just as vigorously as before. When he scratched her ears, she whimpered softly. When he rubbed the base of her tail, it straightened and she shivered.

“I knew it would feel nice and soft…” he whispered.

Her hold on him tightened, but she stuck with moans and sighs as far as utterances went.

The wild ferocity from the start slowly condensed into a heated, frantic humping between them. Their shaking hips produced slick noises because of how wet Atalante had gotten. Of course, her Master was no less turned on. He was spilling pre-cum inside her like crazy and his cock was twitching.

Both of them began groaning inarticulately as they approached their climaxes, and knowing that he would take her right along over the edge, Fujimaru allowed himself to let go. Atalante suddenly reared up and cried out. While the mana induced climax rocked her body, Fujimaru noticed the tattoo on her abdomen flare up brightly. The brightness faded in pulses, seemingly in conjunction with Atalante coming down from her high. When she collapsed on top of her Master, breathing heavily, it was much darker, though not completely gone.

“Satisfied?” Fujimaru asked, running his hand soothingly over her hair.

The Berserker lifted her head and, to Fujimaru’s surprise, showed a cocky smile.

“You think a beastly Berserker like me is going to be satisfied with a single creampie?”

She sat up, running hands over her abdomen. The tattoo was pulsing, growing a little brighter every time.

“I’m afraid you have a long night ahead of you, yet, Master.”

Incidentally, Fujimaru did not mind at all.

The morning after their return, Atalante was headed for Master’s room. She had gotten up extra early to get at him before Mash. She just needed to talk about what happened during their hunt together. When she reached the door, she went in without a second thought and spoke.

“Master, sorry to wake you, but we need to ta- huh?”

Atalante blinked; blinked twice, then rubbed her eyes when the image still wouldn’t change. Lying in bed was Master, and on top of him, herself. Both were naked, and judging by the utterly carnal smell, had engaged in some wild sex. When she had entered, they were resting; Master lazily scratched Atalante’s ear like she had always wanted him to, and her duplicate accepting the caress with a happy smile. Now, both of them were looking at her; Master was visibly shocked, but the other Atalante only seemed mildly surprised. She pushed herself into a sitting position, revealing that both of them were naked under the blanket, and raised a hand in greeting.

“Good morning.”

Atalante stayed silent for a long moment, though her lips trembled. Then she uttered a pathetic wail and ran off. Behind her, she heard Master calling out, but she couldn’t bear to look at him now.

Shortly thereafter, a certain goddess had to deal with two of her worshipers, even though they were technically the same person. Chaldea was truly a curious place!

Atalante, her faithful huntress was sobbing. Atalante’s wild counterpart had caught up midway through a protracted explanation for the tears. Artemis listened in silence until Atalante had nothing left but sobs.

“So,” the goddess said, “You broke your vow of chastity to support Fujimaru as a Servant should and feel guilty about it. Then you stumbled upon your Berserker counterpart in bed with him, meaning that she also broke her vow, which upset you even more, partially because you wish you had gotten to make love with your Master all night long. Did I get all that right?”

“Yes.”

Atalante Alter raised a hand.

“With all due respect, I’d just like to say that I regret nothing.”

Atalante shot Alter a harsh look before turning back to Artemis.

“Can you forgive me?”

Artemis rose to her feet to proclaim judgment. She raised her hands and opened her arms wide. Both Atalantes shrank back from the goddess, but they weren’t fast enough. In one swift motion, she had both of them in a crushing hug, thankfully cushioned by her massive tits.

“Of course I forgive you two! I’m so happy for you, and Master is such a little cutie!”

She released both Atalantes at once, pointed down the hall and smiled encouragingly.

“Go get him! Don’t let anything get between you and your one true love! Am I right, darling?”

The last was an aside to Orion. Before the lecherous little bear(?) could answer, he was already buried in the goddesses prodigious cleavage.

The Atalantes left and walked for a while, until Atalante Alter stopped and pumped her fist.

“The goddess herself greenlit our relationship with Master. We can fuck him as much as we want!”

“That’s what you’re concerned with!?” Atalante snapped.

Alter showed her a knowing smile, an expression she was thoroughly sick of at that point, and put an arm around her shoulder.

“Hey, not need to be so reserved. Take it from yourself; after spending a hot, steamy night with Master, I know I can’t just stop. How about we visit him together next time?”

Atalante felt her cheeks flaring up, not only because of Alter’s suggestion, but because she felt much the same after only a few minutes in his arms.

“M-maybe. We’ll see...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I imagining things, or has barely anyone ever written about dear little Archer of Red? That's crazy to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter in any case :D


	11. Beloved Knight, Sworn to Serve

The dragon’s blood bathed Mordred as he cleaved its head in twain. In life, it would have been a flash of warmth followed by the bone-chilling kiss of the wintry wind. It was good to be a Servant. He was aware of the sensations but they held no sway over him. No matter how hot or cold, he could always fight at full strength.

Mordred scaled the corpse of the beast and overlooked the battlefield. What little snow remained was red with dragons’ blood. Gawain was keeping close to Master in the carnage, felling whatever beasts managed to reach them. Across the field, Tristan was dispatching smaller dragons. He and Mordred were on crowd control duty. Meanwhile, Lancelot and Mordred’s father were battling the leader; a massive, fire-breathing lizard.

A bestial shriek drew Mordred’s attention; more fodder headed for Master. Smiling under his helmet he went to work. Finding the dragon’s corpse inconvenient, he got onto firm ground. His next leap cracked the earth beneath him and carried him high into the sky, where the beasts were approaching. Mordred targeted the one further up.

With his sword ahead, he crashed into the scaly beast; breaking ribs and impaling its heart. Its last strangled cry was lost in the high wind as it began to fall. Mordred, with Clarent still buried in the dragon’s chest, used his momentum to wrench the bulk of the creature around, placed his feet on its body, and kicked off. He freed his blade as if merely unsheathing it, but more importantly, he kicked the carcass at the other approaching dragon. Scaled bodies crashed midair, and with a confused scream both dragons tumbled to the earth. Mordred jeered during his descent and landed easily on his feet just as his foes shattered on the hard ground.

He shouldered his sword and looked about for more prey when the battlefield was suddenly bathed in golden light. Mordred watched quietly as the radiant pillar came down on the giant dragon, smiting it and anything close to it.

Seeing their leader annihilated, the other vermin retreated into the storm, giving Chaldea’s Master and his Knights of the Round Table a reprieve from the fighting. Mordred sighed and made his way across the scattered bodies. He didn’t like other people stealing the show, especially not when it was his father doing it, but Master had forbidden him from cutting loose. He had good reason, of course; his mana wasn’t infinite and it was better used against the big foe, but Mordred still felt miffed.

“How was guard duty, Gawain?” he asked.

“A bit boring, I’d say. Nice double kill there at the end.”

Mordred didn’t really care for Gawain’s praise, but he straightened when Ritsuka turned his way. His smile was as carefree as ever, and silly though it was, he had reason to feel at ease. Mordred would not let any harm come to him.

“Good job out there Mordred,” Master said, “you, too, Tristan.”

“Thank you, Master,” the bard said, brushing away a loose strand of hair.

Mordred said nothing, but he smiled behind his helmet. Praise just had a different ring when it came from Master. However, his elation was short lived when the King of Knights arrived to steal the show once again.

Ritsuka met Artoria and Lancelot halfway. Mordred turned away, but he could still hear Master showering them with praise. _I could have taken that thing down just as easily_ , he thought. That wasn’t the point, of course. Any one of them could have done the job, but Master distributed roles based on how well-suited his Servants were for them. Ritsuka knew he thrived on carnage, so Mordred got to decimate the small fry. It was a perfectly reasonable use of his power. Even so, he wished for flashier jobs, if only so Master would watch him more.

After regrouping, they got down to collecting materials; this was only a hunting expedition, after all. Once that was done, they retreated to their base camp.

The weather was taxing to Master, despite his magecraft-enhanced snow gear, so he disappeared in his tent right after dinner to rest. While the other Servants gathered around the fire to listen to Tristan’s harp, Mordred stood guard at the entrance of Ritsuka’s tent.

The weather got worse, which wasn’t a problem for the knights, but Mordred shuddered at the thought of standing guard in this weather as a human. Had he been human, he would have brought a brazier and plenty of mulled wine to keep warm.

Trying to think warm thoughts despite himself, Mordred perked up when one of the other Servants got up and headed his way. Of course it had to be his father.

“Master is resting,” Mordred snarled.

His father gave him a sharp look, but it didn’t last long. Artoria sighed and shook her head.

“I realize that, but our battle today was a little more taxing for those of us fighting the stronger foes. I wanted to ask Master to replenish my mana supply. He tends to enjoy doing that, so I don’t think it will get in the way of his rest. If you’ll excuse me.”

Mordred said no more and Artoria entered Master’s tent. Under his helmet, Mordred was blushing furiously. Not only was he reminded of something he tried not to think about, but the blunt manner the King of Knights addressed the topic with had caught him off-guard.

He had never thought about it directly, but it was obvious that his father and Master must have done _it_ ; often even, considering how frequently his father went into battle with Master.

_He tends to enjoy doing that…_

Mordred shook his head. How could his father be so shameless?

The weather worsened, which was a boon for Mordred. The wind howled, putting Tristan out of business, but more importantly, shielding Mordred from whatever noises might be coming from Master’s tent. Even so, thoughts of his own encounters with Master to recharge kept coming to him. He remembered feeling him.

An hour passed, then another, and Mordred grew restless. His father was still in there. Could they possibly still be doing it? Mordred shook his head. That was clearly impossible. Recharging didn’t take any longer than thirty minutes tops, including all the awkward fumbling before and after the act. What, then, was his father still doing in there? Was he planning on… spending the whole night with Master!?

The thought of curling up next to Ritsuka and falling asleep after… recharging was much more appealing than Mordred liked to admit. Although, maybe Master had asked the King of Knights to warm his bed against the harsh cold; an ostentatious request to make of the king of Camelot to be sure, but Master was an oddball. He might have done something like that, but would his father have granted it?

Mordred’s thoughts kept turning on themselves, interspersed with imaginings of Master and his father in the throes of passion, even if it sometimes seemed like Mordred was imaging himself in his father’s place. Eventually, he stomped his foot and stopped. Idle speculation wouldn’t answer his questions, and barging in to see for himself would have been too embarrassing. Thus, Mordred resorted to last option available: peeking.

He exercised the utmost care when prying open the tent flap. Light, warmth, and the smell of sex seeped through the crack. Mordred hesitated, steeled himself, and dared to look.

Inside, the King of Knights was lying on her side naked, with one leg in the air, supported by Master. He was pressing himself against her back and thrusting. Mordred saw everything; Master’s cock plunging into his father; Artoria’s humble breasts shaking with each thrust, glistening with perspiration in the light of a few candles; and the intense look in their eyes. Their faces were only inches apart and their eyes were locked on one another. It took hearing their moaning for Mordred to notice that the storm had died down a bit. When Master leaned in to kiss his father deeply, Mordred turned away.

Mordred was shocked. His mind was racing with questions. _How could father behave so shamefully? How were they still at it? Could that still be the first round? Is father that… bad, or were they going at it again? Why would they do it more than once? It doesn’t make sense!_

However, the one thing that stood out in his mind was the blissful expression he had seen on his father’s face.

The next day was more of the same, except for Mordred’s foul mood. What he had seen the night before still haunted him. He sought solace from it in the blood of monsters with middling success. When he didn’t have at least half a dozen beasts to contend with at once, he found himself thinking about the scene in Master’s tent. Catching glimpses of his father didn’t help either.

Knowing not only that the danger was minimal but that Master was protected by several knights, Mordred broke formation and really threw himself into the thick of the scaly throng. For a while he managed to lose himself in the carnage; splattering blood, cracking bones, and the screams of slain beasts drowned out his father’s haunting moaning.

However, he got too into it. His attacks grew more vicious and sloppier, until he finally let his power break free and decimated his enemies.

“Clarent… BLOOD ARTHUR!!!”

Later, Mordred sat on a pile of charred dragon corpses, breathing heavily. He had fought for hours and had unleashed his Noble Phantasm several times without his Master’s permission. He was too exhausted to think, which was good; finally some peace of mind. However, it didn’t last. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the blood-soaked ground and cringed at the sight of the King of Knights.

Artoria stopped at the foot of the pile. Neither said a word, but Artoria’s gaze was an admonishing one.

“What?” Mordred finally snapped.

“You disobeyed Master’s orders.”

Again, Mordred cringed. He leapt off of the pile and landed in a pool of blood next to his father, splattering Artoria’s armor with red, but she didn’t acknowledge the sleight, which annoyed Mordred.

“Well, what can I say? I have a head of my own.”

“What if Master had gotten hurt because of your negligence?”

Every question his father asked was like a lash.

“That wouldn’t have happened. You like to cling to him too much for that,” Mordred snarled.

Artoria was taken aback by this, which cast a self-satisfied grin onto Mordred’s face, but he didn’t get to savor it for long. His father looked at him quizzically.

“Are you upset because Master recharged me last night?”

“YES! It’s hardly recharging when you do it all night! It was disgraceful; a king, indulging all night in… that sort of thing. What are your cronies supposed to think?” Mordred shouted, pointing at the other knights in the distance. They were busy gathering their spoils under Master’s supervision.

Artoria let Mordred’s outburst sit for a while. At first, he thought he had landed another blow, but the King of Knights was clearly unperturbed. She merely seemed to weigh her next words carefully. She walked up next to Mordred, staring into the distance, where their Master stood.

“They understand the necessity of the act, as well as the fact that it comes naturally when Master and Servant share a profound connection.”

This high and mighty talk irked Mordred to no end.

“Why won’t he do it with Lancelot and the others then? Do the rest of us not share that kind of connection with him?”

Artoria gave Mordred an uncharacteristically pitying look. Mordred ground his teeth at that expression.

“As you may have noticed, Master favors women, making most of the knights present ineligible for that kind of mana recharging. Besides, I enjoy it.”

The brazen admittance shocked Mordred. Meanwhile, Artoria kept talking. She sounded almost wistful.

“It is more than necessity, even if the mana transfer is pleasurable. Going beyond necessity, I find intimacy in Master’s arms. Intercourse is an excellent way for a man and a woman to deepen their bond; it is a wellspring of strength and comfort, that intimacy. Even in this strange world at the precipice of disaster I can feel truly at home, and the thought that Master might share that sentiment pleases me to no end. Every time I lay with Master, experience his tenderness as well as his vigor, I feel reaffirmed in placing my faith in him. I will protect him, fight for him, and even comfort him with my body on his way to save the world we used to call home. My loyalty is tempered every time I warm his bed.”

“A-are you saying-?”

Artoria silenced Mordred with a sharp look.

“I say nothing. I ask what it is you truly want, Mordred, and if your posturing is really worth forsaking it?”

The King of Knights sighed and began walking towards the rest of the party.

Mordred watched his father leave and felt a large, cold lump in the pit of his stomach. It was obviously his own fault for losing his head, yet he felt as if the King of Knights had tricked him somehow.

“Hey, Master. Do you have a moment?”

Ritsuka sat up. It was late and he had not been expecting any visitors tonight, especially not Mordred. Stranger still was the fact that he was asking permission to enter instead of just barging in.

“Sure!”

The Knight of Treachery entered. His helm opened and folded itself, revealing a face resembling the King of Knights’, though with a wilder spark. It was a cute face, but one was better of not commenting on it where Mordred could hear.

“What can I do for you?”

“Sorry about going off on my own earlier.”

Artoria had mentioned that she had had a stern talk with her unruly son, but Ritsuka was still surprised to hear Mordred apologizing.

“I’m sure you had your reasons to go off on your own. It’s alright, as long as you try to do better from now on.”

“Thank you, Master,” the knight mumbled, staring at his own feet.

Silence.

“Was there something else you wanted to talk about, Mordred?” Ritsuka asked since his Servant had not moved an inch.

Now, Mordred cringed visibly. He shot Ritsuka a sideways glance and dispelled his armor. Under it, Mordred wore little, and most of it red. What might be considered a mini tube top covered his chest, and several layers of cloth hung on his hips like a skirt. His toned stomach and arms were left exposed.

“I… might need a mana refill.”

“Oh.”

The topic led to awkwardness between them every time it came up. Ritsuka knew that the knight wouldn’t have asked for it if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. He got up and started taking his shirt off.

“Of course. Just get ready and we can get it over with.”

“Wait, Master!”

Ritsuka was just about to shed his shirt when Mordred caught it and held it closed on his chest.

“Sorry. No need for complete nudity. Let me just get out of my-”

When Ritsuka moved to open his pants, Mordred grabbed his wrists and held them firm. He didn’t understand what the problem was, but Mordred’s grip on him was pretty tight. He tried to bear it, but when his hands started prickling from cut off circulation, he tried to free himself. It took quite a bit of force for Mordred to even notice the struggle, but when he did he let go immediately. Ritsuka tripped backwards, thankfully onto his soft bed.

The two of them looked at each other; Ritsuka was confused, and Mordred seemed… shy? He knew Mordred didn’t like recharging, but shyness seemed uncalled for at this point. They had done this twice already.

“Is something bothering you, Mordred?” he asked.

The knight shuffled his feet uneasily. When he spoke, his voice was soft and his gaze was fixed at a point on the floor in front of him.

“You are a good Master. I put myself in your hands and you’ve treated me better than I’ve ever been treated in life. I am proud and happy to serve a lord who appreciates even a sub-par knight like me.”

“Mordred, you’re not-

“That’s why,” Mordred continued, “I want to be honest with you, Master. If I can trust you with my life and honor, I should be able to trust you with the truth.”

Then, Mordred raised his eyes and met Ritsuka’s gaze. His face was tense and bright red.

“I… don’t dislike recharging.”

_That_ truly surprised Ritsuka. He didn’t know what to say, which was fine since words started tumbling out of Mordred’s mouth.

“The second time we did it, I… intentionally exhausted my mana; as an excuse. It feels good, and ever since the first time I’ve been craving it. I was ashamed of myself. I thought it was wrong for me to feel this way, but if my father can indulge in these things with a clean conscience, I don’t see why I shouldn’t!”

Mordred’s gaze was stunningly intense for a moment, but he faltered and averted his eyes. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“If it’s with you, Master, maybe being… a woman, _your_ woman, for a night wouldn’t be so bad.”

Ritsuka felt like it took forever for Mordred’s words to sink in. All the while, the legendary slayer of King Arthur stood in the spacious tent, looking forlorn and small. Everything now hinged on Ritsuka’s response. There really was only one way he could respond; repay honesty with honesty, but it felt risky. All he could do was trust that Mordred meant what he had said.

He got up, reached around Mordred and loosened his hairband. Blonde tresses fell in a tangle almost down to Mordred’s shoulders. The knight looked up at Ritsuka, who met the look with a smile.

“You’re very pretty, Mordred.”

Ritsuka took the fact that his head remained firmly attached to his neck as a good sign. Mordred just looked at him with big, gorgeous green eyes, and without thinking he leaned in to kiss the knight.

“M-master,” Mordred mouthed just before their lips connected.

She tensed but didn’t resist. Ritsuka pushed his advantage, embracing Mordred and deepening their kiss. He felt the knight’s shuddering breaths on his cheek.

Finally, Mordred awoke from her paralysis. She grabbed fistfuls of Ritsuka’s shirt and pushed him away. Their kiss broke with a smack, leaving both of them breathing heavily. They stared at each other. Mordred licked her lips before flashing a smile and coming in for more.

Mordred kissed her Master hard, but he refused to be outdone. He tightened his embrace and shoved his tongue into her mouth, expecting her to just cling to him. However, while Mordred accepted Ritsuka’s tongue and engaged it with her own, she struggled to get his shirt off.

In the midst of their struggling tongues and bodies, the pair fell onto Ritsuka’s bed, giving Mordred the advantage since she landed on top. She pulled away from his lips and sat up, straddling him. Moments later, Ritsuka’s shirt got tossed away.

He rose to the occasion, literally and figuratively, sitting up and tugging Mordred’s top over her head. It was forgotten as soon as it was gone, since Ritsuka now had Mordred’s breasts to admire, which he chose to do with his mouth. As soon as his lips closed around one of her pink nipples and pulled at it by means of suction, the knight let out a lovely whimper unlike anything Ritsuka had ever heard from her.

“Master…! Mmmh!”

The power balance was shifting in Ritsuka favor. Mordred’s breasts were not plentiful enough for him to bury his face in them by far, but they were shapely little things, soft and warm, that were a delight to tease. However, even while he busied himself by kissing and nibbling at them, his hands knew no rest. He let them slide along Mordred’s sides, savoring her smooth skin and firm musculature before delving deeper. He reached for her ass, was blocked by her layered skirts, and searched for a way to loosen them.

However, his search was interrupted when Mordred grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from her boobs.

“You’re taking too long.”

She moved off of Ritsuka, kicking off her boots in the process, and began wiggling out of her clothes. Ritsuka took the chance to get his own pants off, and noted with pleasure how Mordred’s eyes lit up when he was naked. Particularly his raging boner seemed to draw her gaze. When they locked eyes, Mordred grinned. It was charming, thanks in large part to her bright red cheeks.

“You’re taking too long,” Ritsuka said teased.

He offered a helping hand by grabbing Mordred’s skirts and yanking at them. His efforts made her giggle, and bit by bit, the layers of cloth slipped, revealing strong, slender legs. When Ritsuka finally threw all of it away, Mordred was left with nothing but her black thong.

Her smoldering look beckoned; inviting him to taste her lips again and explore her freely, but Ritsuka had other ideas. He inspected Mordred’s lovely form and smirked.

“Those are pretty racy panties, don’t you think, Mordred?”

The knight was visibly surprised by the comment. She pursed her lips and looked away.

“They’re easy to move around in is a-AAAH!” she shrieked when Ritsuka suddenly grabbed her by her knee pits and pushed her legs up against her chest.

He could see everything splendidly, except for the narrow strip of cloth still in place; wrapping for a wonderful present. Ritsuka’s cock twitched at the prospect.

“Master! This pose is embarrassing. Let go!”

“You look sexy like this, especially here,” Ritsuka said, bearing down on Mordred with his weight, and conveniently pushing his cock against her crotch.

She gasped when his hardness squeezed against her heat. Whether she ground herself against him on purpose or if that was her body acting on its own Ritsuka didn’t know, but it turned him on nonetheless. He locked eyes with Mordred again, who was watching him apprehensively, and hooked his fingers into her thong.

“By the time I’m through with you,” Ritsuka said as he took her panties off, “there will not be a shred of embarrassment left in you, Mordred. Not around me, anyway.”

Mordred’s thong slipped over her feet, which were high in the air. Ritsuka discarded it without a second thought and pressed her legs down again. Mordred gasped, her face beet-red, when Ritsuka’s cock touched her pussy directly. It was the same pristine little snatch he had admired twice before, only that Mordred’s back wasn’t turned this time. She was spread out before him like never before, and he planned to make the most of this.

“A-are you going to…?” Mordred asked, tentatively reaching out for Ritsuka’s cock.

However, he pulled away, keeping his hands on her thighs to keep her legs in the air.

“You’re so beautiful, Mordred. It just makes me want to kiss you all over. In fact, I think I will, starting here…”

“M-master… wait, w-what are y- AHH!” Mordred gasped when Ritsuka lapped at her labia.

Meanwhile, with his face almost pressed flush to her pussy, Ritsuka began kissing and licking her. The lips were soft, warm, and pliable, and soon enough, they were slick with his saliva and Mordred’s own juices.

At that point, Ritsuka freed up his hands to spread Mordred open. He was pleased when he realized that Mordred was holding onto her own legs, giving him all the room he needed to pleasure her.

Spreading her labia, Ritsuka saw a tight-looking hole, surrounded by pink folds of tender flesh like so many flower petals. It didn’t match Mordred’s boisterous personality at all, but it lived up to the incredible way it felt. Ritsuka couldn’t think of a more beautiful pussy.

He didn’t stare for long, instead opting to squeeze his tongue into it. Mordred stiffened and breathed hard when she felt his hot muscle poking around. Ritsuka wanted to taste everything, wanted to know every nook and cranny of Mordred’s insides. He devoured her, savoring the lewd smell and taste of Mordred’s snatch as well as its sweltering heat and luxurious softness. However, the spot that got the strongest reaction from the knight was the one spot that wasn’t soft at all.

When Ritsuka finally ran his tongue across Mordred’s clit, the knight sighed as if a persistent itch had finally been scratched. She let go of one of her legs, reached for Ritsuka’s head, and pressed him into her crotch.

“Right there, Master. More of that, please! Kiss it, lick it, suck it, anything!” she begged.

Ritsuka saw no reason to deny his trusted knight.

Within less than a minute, Mordred was writhing and moaning sweetly. Her other hand grasped Ritsuka’s hair as well, but her legs stayed in the air. Not only had he free access to her juicy pussy, he had a fantastic view from the bottom up.

Teasing her with his tongue was almost like strumming the strings of an instrument. Every flick, every kiss, every lick drew sweet music from Mordred’s mouth. To Ritsuka it looked as if her abdominal muscles and breasts were dancing to the tune he played. Her performance motivated his own, leading to Mordred’s tender bud getting completely overwhelmed by her Master’s tongue.

“Mordred,” Ritsuka said when spasms began shaking Mordred’s body violently, “Look at me.”

Up until then, she had focused on the canvas ceiling. When she met her Master’s gaze, Mordred was gritting her teeth against the pleasure he was heaping on her and whining because of it. Ritsuka saw turmoil in Mordred’s eyes; the vivid green seemed to churn from within. He wanted to see what would emerge from that turbulent sea and redoubled his efforts. 

When the time came, Mordred’s eyes flew open; it was an almost dumbfounded look when she cried out and the tension finally overwhelmed her. Ritsuka stayed dutifully between her thighs, kissing her pussy throughout her climax. Mordred was tossing and turning, clawing at the sheets, muscles flexing, hips jerking, but her gaze kept coming back to him until she finally stopped.

Ritsuka climbed on top of the knight and caressed her cheek. Strands of hair clung to her brow and she was gasping for breath.

“You kept looking through all of that. Good girl.”

He kissed Mordred, which she greedily accepted, wrapping her arms his shoulders. To think that Mordred would respond in such a way to being called a _good girl_ ; Ritsuka smiled through the kiss, but kept busy otherwise.

Mordred’s legs were still spread, and he was unbearably aroused. He needed to feel her wrapped around his cock. While he tried to keep up with Mordred’s passionate kiss, Ritsuka lined himself up with her drenched hole. However, when his glans prodded her slick labia, Mordred shoved him away.

Ritsuka overbalanced and ended up on his rear. Mordred sat opposite of him, looking disheveled and absolutely beautiful. His dick throbbed at the sight.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Mordred shifted onto all fours and approached him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” she replied, sounded as indignant as ever.

She reached for Ritsuka’s cock and touched it tenderly. At its crown, a thick pearl of pre-cum had already gathered. When Mordred ran her fingers along his length, it rolled down, providing just a little bit of lubrication. She appeared fascinated by that and quietly stroked him, but her eyes soon returned to his. She looked bashful.

“How am I supposed to handle this thing right after you made me cum my head off with just your tongue, Master? Just… let me deal with this thing while I calm down, alright?”

Mordred lowered her head. Her hot breath washed over Ritsuka’s cock.

“You don’t have to…”

Mordred turned towards him and glared.

“You don’t want me to?”

“Of course I do! I’m just saying-”

“Well, good, because I… want to do this,” Mordred said, lowering herself again, “So, shut up and let me… mmmh. The smell is really strong.”

“Sorry about that,” Ritsuka said.

“I didn’t say bad. It makes me wanna…”

Then Ritsuka gasped. Something hot and wet slid across his glans, trailing the slit. After sampling him thus, Mordred looked up one more time, more bashful than before.

“It tastes kind of nice.”

Before Ritsuka could get another word in, Mordred took him into her mouth. He stiffened when his glans was suddenly inside her. Her lips, soft and warm, were wrapped around him just under the tip. She sucked it carefully and ran her tongue over the sensitive crown. Her Master let out a deep sigh at the feeling. She was exploring him, tracing the contours with the tip of her tongue. Ritsuka took hold of her head as affectionately as he could and leaned back for a better view.

“Mordred, your hand…”

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. Since she had taken him into her mouth, her hand had stopped stroking.

“Mhm!” Mordred mumbled past the cock in her mouth.

When she resumed, she ran her hand along Ritsuka’s shaft from the very bottom up until it touched her lips, then down again. She was slow and methodical about it, just like with her tongue. The pressure wasn’t too great, the motion grew easier as saliva started seeping from Mordred’s lips, and the occasional twist of her wrist kept Ritsuka on edge.

Meanwhile, Mordred had thoroughly familiarized herself with his tip. Her head started bobbing ever so slightly, gradually pushing her lips further along Ritsuka’s dick. Her tongue stayed close to his glans, though, carefully caressing it until all it could do was to provide a soft, warm bedding for it in her mouth.

Ritsuka sighed and moaned softly as Mordred found her rhythm. Soon, she was giving him a wonderful blowjob. Her loose hair gently rocked along with her motions, her hand diligently pumped his hard cock, and his glans was well cared for by her tongue.

“Mordred… ahhhh. Are you sure you’ve never done this before? It feels so good…” Ritsuka sighed.

The Knight of Treachery looked up at him, looking sexy with her lips wrapped around his cock, and smiled. Ritsuka thought so by the look of her eyes, at least. Corroborating the theory was the fact that she promptly intensified her efforts, making him groan. Her hand gripped and rubbed him a little firmer, her tongue worked his glans a little harder, and, most notably, her head went lower.

By the time his cock was more or less evenly shared between Mordred’s stroking hand and her sucking mouth, Ritsuka felt that room running out. His tip was brushing the back of Mordred’s throat, yet she kept pushing herself further.

Her first attempt at deepthroating him ended almost instantly with a quick retreat and a single cough. Mordred went right back to sucking him off, working herself up to another attempt. When it came, Ritsuka felt himself slipping into her tight gullet. Mordred gagged, resisted the urge to retreat and pushed a little more, but ultimately couldn’t handle it. She yanked herself off of him completely, leaving Ritsuka’s slick cock exposed to the comparatively cool air while she hacked like crazy. Ritsuka leaned over and patted her back a few times.

“Are you alright?”

Still coughing, Mordred wiped her lips with the back of her hand and gave a curt nod.

“Sorry, Master. I just can’t deal with that thing in my throat. When it gets past a certain point, I just…” she replied, still coughing on occasion.

“That’s no problem at all,” Ritsuka reassured her, “lots of girls can’t do it. What you did felt amazing anyway.”

That put a happy smile on Mordred’s face.

“Maybe we should…?” Ritsuka asked, letting a hand slide between her legs. She didn’t protest, but she likewise reached for his dick.

“You haven’t finished yet, though. I want to keep going for a bit longer.”

“I mean, sure, but… we can move on if you want as far as I’m concerned.”

Mordred didn’t meet his gaze for a moment, seemingly focused on rubbing his dick with both hands.

“Remember how I said it tasted nice? I just wanna… taste the real thing, y’know?”

Mordred being cute was still something Ritsuka wasn’t accustomed to. With a request like that, he lay down again to let Mordred do as she pleased. She flashed a merry grin before digging back in, resuming her rhythm as if there hadn’t been any interruption at all.

Mordred kept experimenting though. With her Master’s eyes trained upon her, she made a show of winking at him on occasion, especially when her tongue was giving his glans a thorough once-over. She didn’t keep him in her mouth the entire time, either. Whether she slowly disengaged to smooch his glans a few times or let him slip from her lips to give him a few nice strokes with both hands, Mordred did it all with enthusiasm. She seemingly enjoyed his reactions just as much as Ritsuka enjoyed her ministrations, and when she was looking up at him with her big eyes and with his glans pushing the inside of her cheek, making it bulge, Ritsuka couldn’t help but admire how cute and sexy Mordred was. The best part of it all was how unimaginable such a sultry display from her had seemed less than an hour ago.

Of course, Ritsuka couldn’t withstand forever. When the pressure became unbearable, he petted Mordred’s head and groaned.

“I’m gonna cum…”

“Mhm!” she encouraged him, sucking and stroking his cock mercilessly.

All motion ceased when Ritsuka let loose; almost. Mordred’s lips froze, wrapped around his shaft as it pumped thick bursts of semen into her mouth, but her tongue kept wiggling, kept tickling the hot stuff out of him.

“Mmmh…” she moaned, “Hm? Mmmmh? Mmph!”

As Mordred’s mouth filled, Ritsuka kept squirting. Mordred’s eyes widened and her cheeks slowly bulged from the volume of his load. When he had finally rid himself of all of it, Mordred pulled away. Her cheeks deflated since she could distribute the load better now, but her mouth was clearly full. Ritsuka watched how she struggled with it, until with a big gulp, all of it went down her gullet. Mordred heaved a sigh and gave her Master a curious look.

“Jeez, where did all of that come from? Where you trying to drown me, Master?”

Ritsuka sat up and started pulling her closer. Mordred followed the cue, climbing into his lap as they spoke.

“I can’t help it when it feels that good,” he said and stole a kiss, “How did you like the taste?”

Mordred blushed a little at the mention of taste, but she also flashed a smile.

“I swallowed, didn’t I? What do you think?”

Both of them chuckled softly. Their lips met, parted, and met again. All the while, Mordred arranged herself in Ritsuka’s lap. He held her close while her dripping pussy hovered over his standing erection. She draped her arms over his shoulders and held him before lowering herself. Ritsuka held himself steady, lest his cock slipped when Mordred pushed down on it. The touch of his glans on her heated pussy was the signal to break off their kiss. They looked at each other, both breathing hard when they were about to consummate their new Master-Servant relationship for the first time.

“Mas...t-ahhh… mmmmh,” Mordred moaned when Ritsuka slid inside her.

Given how slippery both of them were, not even her exemplary tightness could cause a hitch in their union. The only possible reason for Mordred’s descent down his dick to halt was her deciding to stop, but Mordred didn’t stop until she sat snug in her Master’s lap, with his dick buried balls deep in her needy snatch.

“We can take it slow, if you want.”

Mordred snorted and pushed him hard into the sheets.

“Screw that! Try to keep up, if you can!”

Her hips rose and slammed down again, and again, and again. The stranglehold her pussy had on his cock made it amazingly pleasurable. Ritsuka groaned, unable to keep his hips from bucking. He heard Mordred chuckle over her heavy breathing. She was grinning down at him as she worked her hips, impaling herself on his cock.

_Such a cocky Servant_ , Ritsuka thought. He let his hands glide over Mordred’s torso until he reached her hips. He took firm hold of them and gave the knight a reproachful look.

“You asked for it. Try to keep up, if I let you.”

“What are y- OH! Aaah! Fuck!” Mordred yelped when Ritsuka started his assault.

She should not have provoked him, if she had planned to take the reins. Mordred’s Master fell into a fast, deeply penetrating rhythm that left her breathless every time his glans poked her deep within. Of course, pummeling her pussy so hard and fast was taxing for him as well. It’s fleshy embrace made every motion, no matter how small, extremely pleasurable, not to mention the kind of long, strong thrusts he assailed her with now. She was sucking him in, and even when he crammed her hot hole full of himself, he couldn’t get enough.

In the meantime, Mordred lost the strength in her arms, collapsing onto Ritsuka’s chest. He changed his grip, taking hold of her tight butt, and continued. He heard as much as felt Mordred’s wanton moaning. Her hot breath washed over his skin, just like the juices she covered his dick with continuously.

“Master…” she groaned, pushing herself up again, “This is… ngh! Ah, fuck… fucking great!”

Lifting his gaze was like emerging out of water. The simple motion felt sluggish, as if his eyes were clinging to Mordred’s body; her tight, glistening abs, her shaking tits, and graceful neck… He wanted to kiss and fondle all of them, but he was thoroughly absorbed in fucking her dripping pussy at the moment. However, he felt torn when he saw her face. Mordred was beaming in the sexiest way. Her eyes were brilliant, helped by her flushed face, and her smile was equal parts heartwarming and blood-stirring. It was a big, happy smile, but due to her heavy breathing, her mouth stood open, giving it a grin-like quality. It was an expression of breathless arousal, pleasure, and giddiness.

To say that that expression encouraged Ritsuka would be an understatement. He rose with a surge of excitement, stopping their hard romp, but only momentarily. Mordred uttered a confused yelp when she found herself in his lap once more. Her Master brought his knees underneath them, then hooked his arms under Mordred’s knee pits, and rose. She quickly held onto his shoulders, but before she could get a word out, Ritsuka was fucking her again, harder than ever.

Mordred howled as Ritsuka’s hips and arms worked in unison to drive himself into her with everything he had. It was only due to Mordred’s slender built that he could do this without a wall to lean on. Holding Mordred like that and fucking her with wild abandon was extremely gratifying. It was still odd to think that the Knight of Treachery would go along with this, but she was there; he held her, felt her – oh, how he felt her! - and she let her sweet moans out freely. Ritsuka basked in the glory and pleasure of it all and watched Mordred’s breasts jiggle with every deep impact, until a hand caressed his cheek. He looked up and was immediately beset by a searing kiss.

It was a hungry and sloppy one, matching their clapping hips. Ritsuka fully expected a wet stain where Mordred’s honey dripped from his nuts. Ritsuka managed to free his mouth, and to keep Mordred from occupying it again, he kissed her neck and spoke against it. He could feel her pussy contracting stronger and stronger with each thrust.

“You’re gonna cum, right?”

“Uhu!” Mordred panted.

“Me, too. I want to see your face, Mordred. Look at me when you cum!”

He looked up, and Mordred kept her distance. She was gritting her teeth and let out soft whining sounds between heavy breaths.

“Together… I want to see your face, too, Master. Let’s do it together!”

Fair was fair. Ritsuka nodded, and while their passion approached its climax, and their voices rose in volume accordingly, neither turned their eyes away from the other.

The moment came out of nowhere. While pressure had been there from the start, suddenly Ritsuka lost control and came inside. He stopped moving as much by choice as by the fact that Mordred’s pussy tightened up like crazy as soon as his sperm touched her cervix. All she did was gasp, though as she stared at her Master with wide eyes and an open mouth, her whole body strained in his arms. She was squeezing him dry with her pussy, and every squirt made Mordred strain harder.

Finally, when Ritsuka was spent, Mordred relaxed. Exhausted, Ritsuka dropped to the side, taking Mordred along with him. They landed on the bed, his cock slipped out of her, and each rolled onto their back, staring at the tent’s ceiling.

After a comfortable silence, Ritsuka turned to look at the knight and was met by a pair of green eyes. She was smiling, like him. He inched a bit closer; so did Mordred, and they kissed. Ritsuka quickly rolled onto his side, trapping Mordred on her back to stay in control. She didn’t seem to mind at all, choosing to focus on their kiss rather than games of dominance. It was a sweet kiss; passionate, but restrained. The fire had been extinguished for the moment, though wrestling tongues with her again made Ritsuka’s dick stir.

“Satisfied?” he asked, idly running his fingers over her belly and breasts.

Mordred laughed at that.

“More than ever before, but I’m fully charged now, Master. I think I want seconds,” she purred.

Mordred, purring lustfully! Had he not been horny already, he would have popped a boner then and there. Ritsuka smiled confidently, got on top of Mordred, and prodded her creamy pussy with his erect cock. Mordred looked surprised for a second, but after looking down at where he was teasing her, she flashed a cheeky grin.

“Look who can’t get enough of me!”

“Of course I can’t,” Ritsuka said.

Before Mordred could respond, he slid inside, making her moan, but it was cut short by his mouth sealing her lips. As their second round commenced, Mordred and Ritsuka seemed to meld into one another. There was only their union and the pleasure it brought.

Later, Mordred shifted in her Master’s arms. He was spooning her; on of his hands lay warm on her stomach and his breath tickled her neck. She liked being like that, and wondered if this was what her father had called intimacy; the simple pleasure of being near one another.

“Hey, Master?” she asked softly, lest she woke him up.

However, Ritsuka wasn’t asleep. He tightened his embrace a little. Mordred felt his nose pushing into her hair.

“Hm?”

“You know, I said one night would be fine, but… that doesn’t mean this was a one time thing, does it?”

“Do you want it to be a one time thing?”

“No. I like… this,” Mordred said, giving the hand on her stomach an affectionate squeeze, “I know I can’t be the only one, but I want to be by your side; not just as a retainer, but as…”

She trailed off. Ritsuka’s hand squeezed back and he shifted again. Mordred felt something warm and hard rubbing against her butt, closely followed by her Master’s lips on her neck.

“Again!?” she laughed.

Ritsuka’s mouth was close to her ear, his voice low and breathy.

“It doesn’t have to end tonight. I want you Mordred.”

Hearing that made her heart thump with happiness, but she tried to play it cool.

“I can feel that,” she chuckled, though it sounded forced.

Mordred wiggled her hips against her Master’s erection for emphasis.

“I mean it. I’ll do my best to be a worthy lord for Sir Mordred, and I’ll be the best partner I can be when I’m with Lady Mordred.”

It was outrageous of course, but the insinuation that she could, at least sometimes, be _his_ Lady stirred something in Mordred. Her skin tingled wherever he touched her, so much so that she moaned involuntarily when he groped one of her breasts in passing. His cock was practically a hot iron against her ass, but rather than pulling away from the sting, she pushed against it. When Ritsuka got up and grabbed her hips, she followed his instructions, putting her on all fours and him behind. She looked over her shoulder just as he began prodding her tender labia and felt her cheeks burning up.

“How can you say embarrassing stuff like that one minute and get ready to fuck me like a dog the next?”

His glans was rubbing her slit, but not entering properly. It made Mordred’s hips tremble with anticipation. Meanwhile, Ritsuka had nothing but a sweet smile for her.

“I’ll be gentle.”

That wasn’t the problem, but Mordred lost her chance to speak when Ritsuka pushed into her in one go. After a night of passion with him, her body offered no resistance anymore; on the contrary, it welcomed the intrusion. Mordred whimpered when she felt him pressing against her deepest insides again.

What she didn’t expect was for Ritsuka to wrap an arm around her chest and pull her up. His other arm followed, and suddenly Mordred felt as if she had fallen into the clutches of a many-armed creature, only that she didn’t want to escape. At that moment, the notion of seeking distance from Master seemed absolutely ludicrous.

All at once, Ritsuka began kissing Mordred’s neck, tenderly caressing every square inch of her body he could touch, and gently thrusting into her. Mordred was overwhelmed by sensation and happiness; she could only wallow in this bliss and voice her pleasure. If only for a short while, she had really turned into Lady Mordred, secure in the arms of her beloved Lord.

The morning after, neither of them said a word. Open waking, they exchanged a chaste kiss and Mordred got up to clean up at the washbasin. She showed no self-consciousness while walking around naked, and only acknowledged her Master’s shameless staring with an amused smirk.

Finally, he got up to wash himself. As he walked past, golden light danced across Mordred’s skin and became her usual attire. Ritsuka had forgotten she could do that, but he didn’t let that distract him. He washed up, got dressed, and took an apple when Mordred offered it to him.

When the silent breakfast was done, Ritsuka pulled his shoes on. Finally, Mordred spoke, casual as ever.

“Master, I can come by your room from time to time once we’re back in Chaldea, right?”

Ritsuka had thought that topic over and done with. He finished putting on his shoes, got up and approached his loyal knight.

“Of course, my lady.”

Mordred smiled warmly at this, which made the finger she suddenly pointed at his face all the more startling.

“None of that in front of other people, got that!? That’s bedroom talk.”

Ritsuka lifted his hands defensively and nodded quickly. Her lowering that finger made him heave a sigh of relief, which was why Mordred caught him off guard when she grabbed him by the collar and pressed a kiss hard on his lips. It was rough, and sweet, and made Ritsuka’s heart pound. Mordred grinned and winked at him when she broke it off.

“One for the road,” she said.

Ritsuka chuckled at that, threw on his coat, and followed her outside, where they were greeted by the rest of the group, ready for duty.

“Well, look who’s finally up! Did you have a good time warming Master’s bed, Mordred?” Gawain asked jovially.

Ritsuka’s hair bristled. That was the kind of thing that earned people a taste of Clarent’s keen edge. Next to him, Mordred summoned her armor and weapon while her face remained impassive. Then she rammed Clarent into the ground, leaned on it casually, and replied with a big grin on her face.

“As a matter of fact, I did! Jealous?”

Clearly, Ritsuka wasn’t the only one who hadn’t expected that response. He and Lancelot stared wide-eyed, Tristan and Artoria looked mildly surprised, and Gawain turned bright red in the face.

“Wh-wh-what-!? How dare you suggest-!?”

Gawain shot his Master a panicked glance, and Ritsuka turned away reflexively.

“I don’t-” Gawain stammered, “I… would never-! Argh!”

Lacking a room to scramble out of, Gawain just turned tail and walked away briskly. He had been soundly defeated, and the victor’s unbridled laughter echoed across the snowy fields around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will discontinue the male pronouns for effectively female Servants beyond this point. It was a gimmick and no one seemed to like it. At least, the majority didn't, and I don't care enough to stick to it regardless.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Valentine's Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, only fluff and comedy. Read all of it, or skim until one of your favorites gets her turn.
> 
> If your waifu didn't make an appearance I either didn't have any good ideas for her, or I don't like her :>

Valentine’s Day tends to be a calamitous time in Chaldea. Mercifully, the only emergency that year was the sheer number of Servants who wanted to present their Master with chocolate. In the spirit of fairness, Mash helped Ritsuka formulate a schedule to fit all of them into one day, though only for two minutes at most. The following are a selection of exchanges between humanity’s last Master and some of his admiring Servants, in no particular order.

~Mash~

“Please accept my chocolate, Senpai!”

Mash bowed deeply and extended a heart-shaped box to Ritsuka. He thanked her, took it, and noticed a card sticking to its underside. It said: _For my one and only Master/Senpai_. Mash, still bowing, was trying to gauge his reaction. He put on his best face and patted her head.

“Thanks, Mash. It’s good to have such a reliable Kouhai/Shielder at my side. I’ll be counting on you, as always.”

“Yes!” she said, straightening herself. Her smile was infectious.

~Artoria (Alter)~

The door closed behind the King of Knights. She said nothing, which made her Master feel a little awkward. Wasn’t the girl supposed to initiate these things?

“U-um…” he stammered, “I don’t mean to sound entitled or anything, but… are you going to give me chocolate or…?”

Artoria listened, then nodded sagely.

“I was going to do that, Master, but…”

“Buuuut?”

“I ate it.”

He shouldn’t have felt shocked, yet he did. He was still reeling when the knight stepped up to him and cupped his face in her hands.

“Some of the flavor might still linger on my lips, Master, so…”

They spent the rest of their allotted time kissing. Her lips did taste a little like chocolate.

~Nero Claudius~

“Nero, what’s that poking out of your cleavage?”

Nero put on a very smug face and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing it up a little.

“It is you gift, of course! Umu! Tradition dictates that women present their loved ones with chocolate, preferably prepared by their very own hands, on this day. The problem was which form to put it in, since only the best is good enough for my Master!”

She spread her arms as her voice rose in triumph.

“Umu! Then inspiration struck; for there is nothing more beautiful than Rome, and Rome is I! Thus the correct course became clear to me,” she said, leaning towards Ritsuka, presenting her cleavage with a radiant smile, “This bottle of liquid chocolate is my gift to you, Master. For the utmost enjoyment you will need to pour it on my body and lick it off! Umu!”

Ritsuka could definitely see the appeal of the offer. He blushed a little.

“Just take your gift and call me whenever you wish to bask in Rome’s chocolaty glory,” she said with a wink.

He reached for the bottle.

~Elizabeth Bathory~

“From me for you, puppy!” Elizabeth declared, holding out her chocolate.

However, Ritsuka’s dead-pan reaction put a crimp in her high spirits.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you trying to mess with me?” her Master asked.

“What!? What more could a puppy ask for!?”

The chocolate she had prepared for him was shaped like a femur.

~Boudica~

“Ready, Master? Ta-dah!”

The redhead pulled away a cloth, revealing the plate she was holding. On it sat a beautiful Celtic knot, seemingly made from chocolate. She handed the plate to Ritsuka who marveled at it.

“That’s awesome, Boudica! As expected from one of our resident chefs! Thank you so much,” he said, carefully placing the plate on a side table.

It was just in time, too, because next thing he knew his face got buried in Celtic boobs.

“Aww, Master, you’re so cute! I knew you would appreciate all the hard work that went into making it. Getting the pattern right took a couple tries, you know? Make sure to not just look at it, but enjoy its taste, too!”

One thing was for sure; Ritsuka enjoyed Boudica’s hugs.

~Mata Hari~

The beautiful assassin offered her Master a glass, filled with what looked like colorful beads.

“What’s this?”

“Open it,” she told him.

Her smile was eager and cute. Clearly the big reveal was yet to come. Ritsuka did as she had told him and reached for the beads. When he tried to pick one out, others followed. They were threaded, forming two distinct batches. One of them took the shape of a skimpy bra, the other was a thong of beads. When recognition dawned on Ritsuka’s face, Mata Hari giggled and hopped excitedly in place, making her massive breasts bounce.

“It’s a special outfit for my next performance, Master! I’ll put on a show so sexy, you’ll just want to _eat me up_ , and these edible clothes can be the aperitif before you dig into the main course,” she said, pushing up her considerable cleavage. Her smile promised a _feast_ he wouldn’t soon forget.

~Kiyohime~

“Fufufu.”

That was all Kiyohime said after handing Rituska a neatly wrapped piece of chocolate. She left, shooting longing looks and bashful smiles his way as she went.

Left alone in his room for a moment, he looked at the gift in his hand. There was something scary about this particular chocolate.

~Jeanne~

“For you, Master!”

Jeanne handed him a small bag, tied with a pretty ribbon. Her smile was rueful.

“Sadly, my efforts didn’t bear many fruits. Those are all the bonbons that didn’t get burned.”

“It’s the thought that counts. I appreciate the effort, Jeanne; thank you!” Ritsuka replied.

That appeared to lift her spirits. She finished her visit with a quick hug and a peck on his lips, before she left with rosy cheeks.

~Jeanne (Alter)~

“Wow,” Ritsuka mouthed.

The dragon witch had presented him not with a piece of chocolate, but with a whole cake! She had drawn a picture on it with icing; a detailed illustration of the two of them. Ritsuka looked pretty heroic, fighting side by side with a dual-katana wielding Jalter.

“That’s amazing! You really made this just for me?”

She crossed her arms and looked off to the side.

“Sure; this is nothing to a manga-pro. What? Did you expect me to roll up with a bag full of charred bits of chocolate like that holier-than-thou cow?”

Ritsuka beamed at her.

“This is so cool! Thank you very much, Jeanne!”

She just stood there, pursing her lips and stealing glances at him as color rose into her cheeks. Finally, she looked at him directly; or she tried to, at least.

“You better make sure to enjoy my chocolate more than hers, or I’ll kill you,” she told him bashfully, and left.

Ritsuka realized that his life must be pretty messed up, if cute girls uttering affectionate death threats didn’t even faze him anymore, but he felt happy regardless.

~Drake~

A treasure chest was dropped at Ritsuka’s feet.

“Let’s have a look at this loot!” Drake said, kicking it open.

The thing was overflowing with golden coins, making Ritsuka’s jaw drop.

“Drake, I think you got something backwards…”

“You sure about that?” she replied, flicking a coin his way.

Ritsuka caught it, and felt that something was off right away. Sure enough, his fingernails caught on a seam. A little bit of tugging revealed chocolaty goodness under the golden veneer. He started chuckling.

“This is so on-brand!”

“It was a lot of work, too,” Drake sighed, “digging up some real treasure for you would have been way easier than wrapping these things one by one, but a little extra effort is fine if it’s for someone important, right?”

When Drake smooched his cheek, Ritsuka felt his heart melt a little, like the chocolate coin in his hand.

~Nobunaga~

“What’s this?” Ritsuka asked when Nobu gave him an unmarked bottle.

She grinned.

“It’s chocolate flavored sake, obviously!”

She came up close and smiled fondly at her Master.

“Next time you come visit, we’ll share it, sit together and talk, laugh, and do all those fun things people do on Valentine’s, with the taste of chocolate on our lips. Isn’t that a generous gift?”

“Very. I’ll look forward to that, Nobu,” he chuckled.

~Frankenstein~

“Thank you, Fran! That’s very pretty!”

In one hand Ritsuka held a chocolate bar featuring the likeness of a delicate flower; the other was mussing Fran’s hair.

She accepted his head pats with a smile, but eventually dashed forward and hugged him.

“Ahhh… l-lo...ve… you…”

Ritsuka hugged her tightly in return, and they stayed that way until Fran’s turn was up.

~Nightingale~

“These are for you, Master,” Nightingale said, handing Ritsuka a bottle of dark pills.

“And these are…?”

“Chocolate Pills.”

“Yes, but… why?”

Nightingale raised an eyebrow, as if he was the one being weird. She explained her gift calmly.

“Chocolate causes a rise of endorphins in the bloodstream, which, in turn, promotes faster recovery in the event of sickness or injury. These pills are rationed for optimal endorphin stimulation and include extracts from medicinal plants to further boost the consumers immune system.”

She smiled at him then.

“I’m not one to coddle a patient beyond reason, and I cannot abide complaints about bitter medicines, but I decided to make an exception for you on this special occasion.”

“I’ll make sure to keep them close,” Ritsuka said, smiling.

Nightingale’s smile, however, died on her lips.

“Not too close, please. They require cool storage, or they’ll melt.”

~Sanzang~

Ritsuka’s Buddhist teacher was as chipper as could be when she gave him a number of palm-sized balls made from chocolate. Every one was unique, with lines crisscrossing their surfaces.

“What am I looking at, exactly?” he asked.

Sanzang puffed out her considerable chest and smiled to herself.

“They are obviously over-sized prayer beads, inscribed with powerful sutras!”

“Now that you mention it, yeah, I can read them! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, student. You can only eat a prayer bead after reciting its sutra 100 times though!”

The stipulation stifled Ritsuka’s excitement a little bit, but Sanzang looked like she was having fun.

~Ibaraki-Douji~

The little oni ran into his room with a big smile on her face. She stopped short in front of him and stared. When nothing happened after that, Ritsuka scratched his head.

“Uhh, are you going to give me something, or…?”

Ibaraki looked confused.

“No, I just came by because I heard there was candy to be had.”

“Ibaraki, the idea is that girls give chocolate to the guys they like.”

She recoiled at this.

“Whaaaat? That’s dumb! Oni don’t give presents, especially not when it’s delicious candy!”

She left empty-handed.

~Illya, Miyu and Chloe~

“Please accept our chocolate!”

Illya’s face was bright red as she offered her chocolate; Miyu seemed at ease, though she blushed a little, but Chloe beamed with confidence.

“Thank you,” Ritsuka said solemnly, “to be given Valentine’s chocolate by a bunch of magical girls… I’m afraid my bond with a number of male Servants will suffer if they ever learn of this.”

“We won’t tell a soul, Master,” Miyu said.

“For the right price, that is…”

Chloe threw herself in Ritsuka’s arms with pursed lips.

“Come on, Master. We’ve earned a little affection, right?”

“Chloe!” Illya and Miyu cried in unison.

They jumped into action. Chloe struggled fiercely, but was eventually dragged off by the other two. Illya and Miyu left with the knowledge that they had protected their Master’s innocence.

~Quetzalcoatl~

Ritsuka knew something was off when the happy-go-lucky goddess came in with slumped shoulders.

“Master…” she whined, “My Valentine’s surprise was ruined!”

“How come?”

As it turned out, DaVinci had forbidden Quetzalcoatl from going through with her plan because it was _too messy_.

“All I wanted to do was to fill a wrestling ring with chocolate pudding so we could have some chocolaty lucha fun together!”

Ritsuka shuddered at the thought of facing Quetzalcoatl in a lucha match. As if to prove his point, she reached out and, with a crushing embrace, squeezed his head into her soft chest.

“Mmmh, it would have been so great, Master. We could have held onto each other tightly as we struggled for supremacy, then I would have tried all the most intimate holds on you, and all the while you could have snacked on chocolate pudding, straight from the ring or off of my body, if you wanted. I know you would have loved it. I’m sorry!”

Ritsuka had to admit that there was a certain appeal to Quetzalcoatl covered in chocolate pudding, but getting hugged like this was pretty nice, too. With nothing else to do, he snuggled into her boobs until her turn was up.

~Jaguar Man~

A certain overzealous cat came running into Ritsuka’s room, weapon swinging. He quickly backed away, lest he got clobbered.

“What are you doing?!”

Jaguar Man halted, looked at him curiously, and smiled as if nothing was amiss.

“I’m just so excited to give you your chocolate. Here!” she said, holding out her weapon.

Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t the spear(?) she usually used. The shape was the same, but it was entirely made from chocolate. Ritsuka took it, but before he could ask she was already leaning on his shoulder and telling him all about it.

“This right here is some weapons-grade chocolate, Master! You could smack even a mystical beast from the Age of Gods around with this thing, and when you’re hungry you can take a bite out of it. It’s the Giant-Chocolate-Cat’s-Paw-Lollipop Mk. III!!!” she yelled.

Ritsuka was about to say something, but she forestalled him with a somber shake of her head.

“Don’t ask about Mk. I and Mk. II, Master. The wounds are still fresh.”

A single tear ran down her cheek.

~BB~

Ritsuka was stunned into silence by her approach. She pranced into his room, making her massive tits jiggle in her tight shirt, and came to a stop right in front of him. She pushed her chocolate into his hands and smiled.

“There you go, Master! A home-made Valentine’s treat from yours truly; nothing suspicious about it at all, no tricks, no secret ingredients, well… except for tons and tons of LOVE, of course,” she giggled, “Make sure to eat it all!”

Ritsuka watched her leave, then looked at the present he was holding. Another dangerous chocolate…

~Mochizuki Chiyome~

Seemingly out of nowhere, Chiyome appeared in front of Ritsuka, kneeling with her head bowed. She almost startled him into falling over backwards but managed to stay on his feet. She didn’t acknowledge his goofy movements. Instead, she pulled out a small box and offered it to him.

“Master, please accept this humble token of my affection.”

“Of course, Chiyome. Thank you very much,” he said.

Like the wind, she was gone, lest Ritsuka saw the color rising in her cheeks. Her chocolate was a snake latching onto its own tail, forming a heart-shape. The center was filled out and showed the kanji for _eternity_.

~Osakabehime~

“H-here, Ma-chan,” Osakabehime whispered when she handed over her chocolate.

Most surprising of all was that it actually looked homemade rather than ordered via Amazones.

“Thank you, Os-ah!?” Ritsuka yelped.

She was suddenly all up in his face, red as a tomato, and panting heavily.

“Eat it, Ma-chan. Hurry…”

“W-why?”

She ducked her head a little and shifted shyly, but she was still drooling.

“Geez, making me say it… obviously, once you’ve tasted the pure, innocent love of a maiden, your heart will burst with passion, and…” she squeaked excitedly, “you’ll ravish me!”

“No.”

“Bueh!? Why not!?”

Ritsuka shook his head. Her lips were quivering in an unsteady smile. Her nose was running a little.

“We don’t have time. Sorry.”

“But my doujins say…!”

She didn’t get ravished that day.

~Circe~

Ritsuka accepted her chocolate, but his apprehension must have shown on his face.

“I-it’s not enchanted or anything, don’t worry. You won’t turn into a pig if you eat it.”

She started blushing and avoided his eyes.

“It’s just chocolate I made for you. I hope you’ll enjoy it, so… please don’t throw it away.”

He wouldn’t have done that, anyway; he hadn’t thrown out Kiyohime’s and BB’s either, because he was afraid of them finding out about it. However, Circe was generally much less… volatile than those other two, and hearing her bashful plea made him want to trust her. He opened the chocolate right away and took a bite. Circe’s eyes widened as she watched him.

“Mmmh, yummy! It’s almost as sweet as you are. Thanks, Circe!”

Her blush spread over her entire face. She smiled at him.

“That’s good to hear, Master.”

~Nezha~

“Master. Please accept. Token of. Affection.”

She presented Ritsuka with a _Taijitu_ made from dark and white chocolate.

“This looks like it must’ve taken a lot of effort. Thank you so much, Nezha. It’s almost too good to eat,” Ritsuka told her.

She smiled happily and shook her head.

“Please enjoy. The chocolate. That would. Make me. Happy.”

~Ereshkigal~

“Please accept this gift!”

The goddess of the Underworld gave him a strangely dark chocolate heart. It was almost pitch black. Ereshkigal didn’t notice her Master’s skeptical expression. She straightened her back and put on an imperious face.

“I gathered all the finest ingredients the Underworld has to offer to make this gift. You should treasure it, Master.”

“Um… Ereshkigal, if you’ve used ingredients from the Underworld, are you sure it’s safe for me to eat this?” he asked.

She froze. Ritsuka watched her cheeks flare up and sweat pearl on her forehead. Like a spring she rushed forward to tear the black chocolate from his hands. She wailed as she pulled.

“Please, Master, don’t eat it! I forgot! I really forgot! I didn’t mean to give you cursed chocolate! Please believe me! Please!”

Ritsuka let her take it, and, while the goddess sobbed in defeat, he patted her head soothingly.

“There, there… I know. I appreciate the effort, Ereshkigal.”

“Master…”

The goddess of the Underworld, clutching the most delicious curse in all of ancient Mesopotamia to her chest, leaned against her Master’s chest, seeking comfort in his arms.

~Murasaki Shikibu~

Chaldea’s librarian didn’t give Ritsuka just one, but a handful of chocolates, all of them long and very thin rectangles.

“I made these chocolate bookmarks for you, Master. I hope they will make coming back to a book ever so much sweeter for you,” she explained.

Shikibu’s sincerity was charming, but Ritsuka couldn’t help noticing a problem.

“Shikibu, that’s very sweet of you, thank you, but… won’t these make the books all filthy?”

She didn’t respond, but she blushed and put her face in her elegant hands.

“I didn’t consider that. I’m so embarrassed.”

Ritsuka spent the rest of their allotted time soothing her.

~Mordred~

The sun was almost touching the horizon by the time Ritsuka stepped outside his room. The long line of Servants had finally dwindled down to nothing. He heaved a sigh of relief. The air was cloying with the smell of chocolate. He had no idea how he was supposed to eat everything he had received that day. It would last him until next year’s Valentine’s Day at least! Getting too much chocolate on Valentine’s Day was a luxury in itself, of course.

“What’s with the dopey smile, Master?”

Ritsuka looked up. Coming down the hall was Mordred. She wore her casual clothes and her usual grin.

“It’s nothing. I haven’t seen you today.”

“Of course you haven’t. Do you expect me to wait in line all day like all the other hens?” she laughed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift.

“For you. H-hey, don’t open it right no- ngh…”

It was a solid piece of chocolate, featuring a chibi Mordred swinging a sword and the text: _Clarent Chocolate Arthur!_

“That’s cute,” Ritsuka chuckled, “did you really make this?”

Mordred looked away and scratched her head.

“’course I did. That much is nothing…”

She perked up when she saw Ritsuka’s smile.

“Well, your Clarent Chocolate Arthur hit me right in the heart. Thank you so much!”

Mordred mumbled something, but didn’t look at her Master directly. Then, she came up close and looked up at him. Her blush made her green eyes shine.

“I-if that’s the case maybe I can come in and-

“Nope.”

Mordred blinked.

“Why not?”

“Fair’s fair,” Ritsuka said apologetically, “and none of the others got that chance today. I can’t just play favorites like that, Mordred. Sorry. See you around.”

Thus Mordred was left standing outside of her Master’s room.

“Don’t get my hopes up like that!” she yelled after him.


End file.
